szlachtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aberderowicz-Azulewicz D
In Memoriam Prof. Dr. Włodzimierz Dworzaczek - zum 25. Todesjahr zurück 'Stammfolgen landsässiger Szlachta in Großpolen' Originaltitel: Materiały historyczno-genealogiczne do dziejów wielkiej własności w Wielkopolsce und genealogische Materialien zur Geschichte großer Güter in Großpolen ist mit über 4.000 Seiten das unvollendet gebliebene Hauptwerk von Prof. Dr. habil. Włodzimierz Dworzaczek. 'Inhaltsverzeichnis:' |} 'Aberderowicz-Azulewicz - 60 + 10 Einträge' 1.' Aberderowicz unbekannten Wappens' (Gajl unbekannt). mieszczanie. Sł. Jan, obywatel pozn., dostał 1652 r. zapis długu 1600 zł od Franciszka Sędziwoja Czarnkowskiego, kaszt. poznańskiego (P. 1065 s. 1609). Może ten sam dzierżawił 1674 r. Radoszew (dziś Radosiewie) koło Czarnkowa od Andrzeja Gembickiego, łowczego kor. (Kc. 131 k. 448v). Bracia Jan i Jakub skwitowani 1679 r. wraz z tym Gembickim przez córki zmarłego Henryka Kleista (Kc. 132 k. 31). Wdowa po Janie, Elżbieta Endzlerówna, wyszła 1686 r. za Andrzeja Skrzydlewskiego (P. 1112 X k. 25v). 2.' Abes' unbekannten Wappens. Fryderyk, dziedzic wsi Szlanknysz (na Śląsku?) wspólnie z Kotulińskimi wydzierżawił 1647 r. od Piotra Gniewka i jego żony części wsi Golinka (Ws. 51 k.81v). 3.' Abrahamowicz h. (nach Gajl der Wappen Abrahamowicz '''oder' Jastrzębiec oder '''Lubicz). Maciej z woj. lubelskiego żonie uczc. Dorocie, córce sł. Marka Słodzinki, obywatela pozn., zapisał 1574 r. dług 800 zł (Ws. 13 k.93v). Dorota "Słodzińska", wdowa po Macieju, 2-o v. żona Wojciecha Łabęckiego, mianowała 1609 r. plenipotentami swych synów Rafała i Jana A-ów (I. Kal. 75 s. 317). 4.' Abramowicz (nach Gajl 12 mögliche Wappengenossenschaften).' Antonina wyszła przed r. 1811 za ur. Alojzego Katerlę, mieszkańca Zydowa (LM Jarząbkowo). 5.' Abramowski (nach Gajl 5 mögliche Wappengenossenschaften).' Katarzyna, 1544 r. żona Walentego Jaroszewskiego Karasia (Kon. Z. l k. 129). 6.' Abramson unbekannten Wappens.' Krystjan, mąż Elżbiety Janikowskiej, 1701 r. 2-o v. żony Kazimierza Wiesiołowskiego (N. 192 s. 39), nie żyjącej 1728 r. Z niej synowie: Franciszek, Kazimierz, Mikołaj i Walenty skwitowali 1728 r. ojczyma (N. 202 k.14v). Walenty, ekonom Sapiehów w Koźminie, zaślubił 4 XI 1736 r. Zofję Strzeszewską i z niej miał syna Michała, ochrzcz. 8 IX 1739 r. (LC i LB Koźmin). 7.' Abratowicz' h. Odrowąż. Wawrzyniec, plenipotent 1728 r. Ruszkowskiego (Ws. 83 k. 49) 8. ' 'Abschatz eigenen Wappens (Gajl unbekannt). przybysze ze Śląska. Jan zw. Gon (?) miał w l. 1545-53 stosunki pieniężne z Nostitzami z Drzewców (ws. 3 k.63v, 98v, 235). Jego żoną była 1549 r. Barbara Kotwicka (ib. k. 137v). Córka Anna 1548 r. żona Jana Strawalda (ib. k.11ov). Erazm, ze wsi Czaple na Śląsku, koło Góry, 1559 r. dostał zapis ewikcyjny od Jana Lindel dziedzica w Drzewcach (ib.4 k. 301v). Joachim, syn zmarłego Henryka z Czpel. kwitował 1598 r. Drzewieckich (ib.16 k.57v). Erazm z żoną Małgorzatą dzierżawili 1634 r. Gierłachowo w p. kośc. od Krzyżanowskich (ib.47 k.246v). Jan Asman z żoną Małgorzatą (czy nie identyczni z poprzednimi?) dzierżawili 1635 r. część wsi Kawcze w p. kośc. od Jana Kawieckiego (ib.k.361). Jan Krzysztof z żoną Joanną Heleną dali małżonkom Wojerzom skrypt dat. we wsi Smysłów 24 VI 1726 r. (ib.84 k. 27v) Anna Magdalena ("Abszacówna cz. Ossowska"), żona 1-o v. Maksymiliana Schlichtinga, wojskiego wschow., 2-o v. w 1715-24 Krystiana Rudolfa Litwitza (P.1248 k.33; Ws.79 k.95; 80 k.117v; 84 k.67; 159 k.155). Ludmiła, siostra bar. Adolfa Juliusza, dziedzica wsi Kamienie (Steine) koło Oleśnicy, żona Gustawa Zitzewitz, nie żyła w r. 1739 (Ws.80 k. 28v; 87 k. 87). 9.' Ajchler h. Dąb (Gajl kennt się unter dem Familiennamen Ajchler h. Dąb)'. Mieszczanie krak. Pisali się z Prażyc i używali h. Dąb. Ur. Zygmunt Prokop, syn Aleksandra Erazma i Reginy Nieradzkiej (raz nazwanej Wyleżyńską), nie zyjących 1694 r. (ib.208 k.533v),wnuk Zygmunta i Zofii Stankarówny, która była 2-o v. żoną Józefa Otwińskiego, a żyła jeszcze w r. 1661 (Kośc.167 k.448), ok. 1684 r. podpisek i regent grodz. kościański (Kośc.307 k.612; 309 s.11). Zaślubił w Kościanie 2 II 1693 r. Annę Helmikównę, wdowę po Wojciechu Godurowskim, burmistrzu Kościana (Lc Kościan; Kośc.308 s.300) Zmarła 11 III 1714 r. (LM Kościan), a Zygmunt t. r. ożenił się z Teresą Ossowską, córką Jana pisarza grodz. Kościańskiego i Zofii Mielińskiej, zapisując jej 1500 zł długu (Kośc.311 s.293). W r. 1711 manifestował się przeciwko Benedyktowi Kęszyckiemu, który go "zelżywie" pozwał na Trybunał Piotrkowski (P.282 III k.287). Czy nie chodziło tu o zarzut nieszlachectwa? W l. 1717-32 był komisarzem przysięgłym woj poznańskiego i kaliskiego (Ws.158 k.146v; P.1221 k.155v). Umarł 13 XII 1736 r. w wieku ok. 70 lat, żona zaś zmarła 10 III 1737 r. w wieku lat 53 (LM Kościan). Potomstwa nie zostawili (Kośc.172 k.111; 360 k.45). 10.' Adamczewski '(nach Gajl der Wappen Dąb oder Jastrzębiec oder Korab oder Pobóg). Elżbieta, córka Andrzeja i Katarzyny, ochrzcz. 10 IV 1670 r. (LB Skalmierzyce). Maciej, po którym Wdowa, Konstancja Bielska, córka Marcina i Marcjanny Krąkowskiej, posesorka części wsi Tubalczów w p. sier., szła w r.1762 2-o v. za Wojciecha Dalewskiego (I.Kal.196/8 k.9). Aleksander, liczący lat ok. 80, zmarł w Ostrzeszowie 1 VIII 1791 r. (LM Ostrzeszów). Chyba ten sam Aleksander z żony Katarzyny Kobylskiej miał syna Antoniego Bazylego, ur. w Smardowie 26 V 1782 r. i córkę Antoninę, zmarłą w Wysocku 25 VIII 1782 r., w wieku lat 4 (LB i LM Wysocko). Owdowiała Katarzyna z Kobylańskich (!), licząca lat ok. 50, zmarła 27 VIII 1794 r. (LM Doruchów). Błażej, ekonom, z żony Marianny Kamockiej miał syna Juliusza, który umarł mając rok i 3 miesiące i został pochowany 4 XI 1787 r., oraz córkę Mariannę zmarłą, kiedy miała rok i 7 miesięcy, a pochowano ją 2 V 1796 r. (LM Ostrzeszów) 11.' Adamowski (nach Gajl der Wappen Jastrzębiec '''oder' Nieczuja oder Szreniawa).' Józef zaślubił 20 XI 1776 r. Mariannę z Przeworskich wdowę Cybulską (KC Gniezno, Sw. Trójca). Wincenty, sektertarz w dobrach Siemianickich, i jego żona, Marianna z Maniszewskich, rodzice Jana Wincentego Bonawentury, ochrzcz. 18 VII 1792 r. (LB Opatów). Józef Kazimierz, "biedny szlachcic", były urzędnik pruski, ojciec "ubogiego" plebana w Imielnie, liczący lat ok. 83, zmarł w Imielnie 2 II 1825 r. (LM Imielno). Katarzyna, w r. 1826 żona mieszcznina Antoniego Gostomskiego (LM Imielno). 12.' Adamski (nach Gajl der Wappen Achinger I''' oder Achinger II oder Jastrzębiec). Spadkobiercami Dominika, nie żyjącego 1767 r., byli: Wojciech h. Rutkowski, stolnik żytomierski, z siostrą zamężną Siedlecką, Barbara z Ostrowskich wdowa Wolęcka i Ewa z Biesiekierskich(?)wdowa Rzeszotarska (Kc.147 k.176). 13.' Daszewski (nach Gajl der Wappen Junosza '''oder' Mścigniew). ur. Kazimierz z Poznania świadczył 30 X 1808 r. przy ślubie ur. J. Popławskiego (LC Sroda). 14. Druhen''' unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt, er kennt nur Druhowina h. Szreniawa). Marianna, 1676 r. żona generała Michała Żebrowskiego (P.1427 k998). 15.' Radziewicz h. Ślepowron (Gajl unbekannt, er kennt nur des Wappens Łuk '''oder '''Sas.' Katarzyna zaślubiła przed 1 III 1684 r. Michała Radzieckiego (LB Witkowo). 16.' Kaliński' (nach Gajl 11 mögliche Wappengenossenschaften). Jan, wiceregent grodzki poznański 24 X 1702 r. (LC Sw. Wojciech, Poznań). 17.' Aksak eigenen Wappens (Gajl kennt 3 Wappenabwandlungen Aksak I, Aksak II und Aksak III).' Barbara Imbelina, córka Stefan, sędziego ziem. kijowskiego, 1686 r. podprzeorysza cysterek w Owińskach (P.1112 XII k.82). 18.' Aksamitowski, Axamitowski h. Gryf'. Wincenty, generał wojsk pol., ożeniony z Wincencją Stopani, ur. w Rzymie, zmarłą w Poznaniu 16 V 1838 r. w wieku lat 56 (LM Poznań, Św. Marcin), miał z nią syna Augusta, ur. ok. 1804 r., i córkę Matyldę (Mechtyldę), ur. ok. 1813 r., przed 21 IX 1835 r. żonę Romana Ziołeckiego. 19.' Albinowski, Elbanowski h. Jastrębiec? '(nach Gajl alternativ Wieniawa, kenn aber die Namensform Elbanowski nicht). Boniecki znał A-ich h. Jastrzębiec. Stanisław, dzierżawca Prusinowa 1708 r. (Kośc. 310 s.106), mąż Doroty Zawadzkiej (jak się zdaje wdowy 1-o v. po Macieju Skrzetuskim) 1714 r. (I.Kal.159 s.169; Ws. 88 k.42v). Córka ich Marianna zaślubiła 25.XI 1731 r. Franciszka Jarochowskiego (LC Nowe Miasto). Była wdową 1762 r. Józef, nie żyjący 1711 r., miał żonę Eufrozynę Rosnowską, córkę Stanisława i Anny Kozubowskiej, obok brata swego współdziedziczka Pawłowic 1712 r., występująca jako wdowa w t.1711,15(P.282 II. k.93v; 285 k.242;1146 II k.62; 1149 I k.158). W r. 1735 była wdową i po drugim mężu, Piotrze Szawczyńskim (P. 1240 k.187). Anna (Helena?) żona Macieja Wyszławskiego. Oboje nie żyli 1735 r. (P.1241 k.30; I.Kal.171/3 s.210). 20.' Aleksandrowicz' (nach Gajl 7 mögliche Wappengenossenschaften). Dominik z żony Jadwigi Białoskórskiej, zaślubionej przed 26 IV 1682 r. (oboje nie żyli już 1723 r.) miał synów: Wojciecha Dominika, ur. w Kwiejcach, ochrzcz. 26 IV 1682 r. (LB Wieleń), Stefana i Leonarda. Stefan, mąż 1705 r. Zofii Koterbskiej, córki Marcina i Doroty Noskowskiej, bezpotomnej, nie żyjącej 1733 r. (Kośc.309 s.261; 317 s.476). Leonard ożenił się 1723 r. z Marianną Święcicką, córką Michała i Aleksandry Ostrowskiej, wdową po Kazimierzu Czarnulskim, z którą dożywocie spisał 1724 r. (P.1191 k.130v; 1197 II k.7). Marianna nie żyła 1730 r. i, jak się zdaje, spadkobiercą jej był siostrzeniec Stobiecki (G.96 k.297). Jan zmarł 5 XI 1766 r., mając lat ok. 80 (LM Dolsk). Szl. Antoni (szlachectwo bardzo niepewne), administrator Krajkowa, miał z żony Cecylii syna Felicjana, ur. tamże 1 VII 1796 r. (LB Żabno). 21.' Alemani eigenen Wappens.' Agnieszka, żona 1672 r. Piotra Wiktorowskiego (P. 199 k.182v). 22.' Alembereck unbekannten Wappens' (Gajl nur Alembek unbekannten Wappens bekannt). ur. Aleksander, porucznik regimentu Rzpltej, świadkował 25 II 1721 r. (LC Rydzyna). 23.' Alkiewicz h. Czewoja ? (unbekannt, warum Dworaczek dieses Wappen annimmt, denn sonst darunter nich bekannt, sonst Jelita '''oder '''Ostoja '''oder '''Szaława)'. Pantaleon i Maria Krystyna Bertant(!), rodzice Franciszka Ksawerego, ur. w styczniu 1771 r., posesora dóbr, zmarłego w wikowie Niem. 26 VIII 1854 r. (LM Wilkowo Niem.). Proboszczem w tym Wilkowie był właśnie wtedy, w r. 1854 ks. Juliusz A., zape. syn Franciszka Ksawerego (LC Pocn., Sw. Małg.). Józef, mąż Cecylii, zmarłej w Czeszewie 20 IV 1777 r. (LM Czeszewo), zaślubił 2-o voto 30 I 1778 r. Konstancję Izbińską, owdowiałą Potocką, córkę Michała i Marianny Gutowskiej (LC Czeszewo; G.115 k.150v). Był w l. 1777-1780 ekonomem w Czeszewie, a 1783-1780 w dobrach stęszewskich. Onufry Izbiński zobowiązał się 1785 r. scedować mu sołectwo cz. wybraniectwo "Sielątkowo" w Wylatkowie w pow. gnieźn. (P. 1362 k.487). Żyli jeszcze oboje 1793 r. (P.1370 k.150v). Z pierwszej żony syn Wincenty, ur. ok. 1773 r., ożenił się 25 V 1801 r. z Marianną Wildówną, córką Macieja i Adnieszki 1-o voto Piaseckiej, panną mającą lat 25. Z tego małżeństwa synowie: Lucjan Tadeusz, z cerem ochrzcz. 29 IV 1803 r., i Piotr Aleksander, ur. w Poznaniu na Chwaliszewie 23 XI 1808 r. (LC i LB Pozn., Sw. Mik.). Z drugiego malżeństwa z Izbińską dziedci urodzone w Mikuszewie: Antonina Honorata, ochrzcz. 29 I 1779 r., Ignacy Rafał, ochrzcz. 6 XII 1780 r. (LB Czeszewo), a urodzone w Stęszewie: Katarzyna Konstancja, ochrzcz. 25 IV 1783 r., Onufry Dominik, ur. 2 VIII 1784 r., Tekla Anna, ochrzcz. 5 X 1786 r., Joanna Kunegunda, ochrzc. 2 III 1788 r., Józef Maksymilian, ur. 2 IV 1790 r. (LB Stęszew). Chyba powyższy Onufry identyczny z Onufrym, żyjącym jeszcze 28 V 1840 r. (LB Czerniejewo), mężem Augustyny Poklateckiej, mieszkającej w Borzykowie 1840 r. (LB Łubowo, LB Czerniejewo), zmarłej tam 26 XI 1870 r., pochowanej w Biechowie, ojcem Marianny, w r. 1849 żony Cypriana Arnolda (LB Targowa Góra). Mikołaj, ur. ok. 1784 r., nadleśniczy w Czerniejewie 1840 r., zmarły w wieku 75 lat 16 IV 1896 r. (LM Czerniejewo). Z żony Małgorzaty Poklateckiej synowie: Jan Nepomucen, ur. w Czerniejewskiej Wsi 8 V 1842 r., Stefan, ur. tamże 19 VIII 1853 r., Władysław, ur. tamże 20 V 1856 r., zmarły 21 XII t. r. Córki: Stanisława Nepomucena, ur. tamże 28 V 1840, wydana przed 28 V 1866 r. za Augusta Weinke z Poznania, Ludwika ur. IV 1848 r., zmarła tamże 29 V t. r., Florentyna, ur. tamże 13 V 1849 r., Kazimiera Maria ur. XI 1859 r., zmarła 6 XII 1859 r. (LB i LM Czerniejewo). Zapewne też córka Mikołaja, ale znacznie starszą od powyższych była Maria (Marianna)wydana przed 18 IX 1848 r. za Hilarego Florkowskiego (LB ib.), zmarła w Gnieźnie i pochowana w Jarząbkowie 22 I 1890 r. (Dz. P.). Wincenty, ur. w Broniszewicach 18 VII 1827 r., dzierżawca folwarku Kapiel 1857 (LB Łubowo), zmarły tamże 10 VII 1895 r. Jego żona Jadwiga Hahn, ur. w Pile 1839 r., zmarła w Kąpieli 18 I 1875 r. (LM Leszno). Synowie: Stanisław, o którym niżej, Feliks Wincenty, ur. w Kąpieli 22 X 1860 r. (LB Czerniejewo) składał 1883 r. w Bydgoszczy egzamin na pomocnika aptekarskiego (Dz. P.), Jan, ur. w Kąpieli 2 VIII 1865 r. Urodzone tamże córki: Maria 30 XI 1862 r., Zofja Prakseda 18 IV 1867 r. (LB Czerniejewo). Wspomniany wyżej Stanisław, ur. w Kąpieli 17 VII 1859 r., lekarz praktykujący w Osiecznie, zmarł w Lesznie 7 II 1910 r. i tu pochowany. Ożenił się w Jarząbkowie 25 IX 1889 r. z Urszulą Czrzanowską z Czechowa, ur. 6 III 1868 r. Syn ich Tadeusz (LM Leszno, Dz. P.). Wilhelm, ur. ok. 1827 r., właściciel młyna w Lesznie, ożenił się w Poznaniu 14 II 1854 r. z Eustachią Lekszycką, córką Izydora i Michaliny Gotwalt, ur. 21 X 1825 (LC Poznań, Sw. Małg.), zmarłą 9 XI 1905 r. (LM Poznań, Sw. Maria Magdal.). Ich syn Antoni, córka Maria Józefa, ur. w Poznaniu na Chwaliszewie 30 I 1860 r. (LB Poznań, Sw. Małg.). Antoni Ten, lekarz w Trzcielu zaślubił w Poznaniu w kaplicy Przemienienia Pań. 30 X 1883 r. Marię Okoliczównę, córkę Celestyna i Suchorzewskiej, liczącą lat 24 (LC Pozn., Sw. Maria Magd., Dz. P.) Kunegunda wyszła przed 22 XII 1841 r. za Jakuba Sosnowskiego, dworzanina arcybiskupiego (LB Poznań, Sw Małg.). Ignacy, "skryba", mający lat 26, zaślubił w Poznaniu 4 V 1846 r. Rozalię Rogge, mającą lat 22 (LC Poznań, Sw. Maria Magdal.). Jan i Jadwiga z Cwiklińskich Czewoja A-wie mieli córkę Marię Janinę, ur. 2 IV 1896 r., wydaną w Poznaniu 17 VII 1919 r. za Zygmunta Kozierskiego (LC Poznań, Sw. Marcin). N. Wydzierżawił 1914 od ks. Radziwiłła dobra Karsin i Siedzin w p. babim. Mieczysław, poległ w Prusach Wschodnich 27 X 1914 r., w 27 roku życia (dz. P.). Feliks, w 20-leciu międzywojennym właściciel Radłowa (275 ha) w p. wrześińskim. B1.' '''Almanach. Katarzyna Małgorzata, żona Augusta Lüttichau, nie żyjącego 1726 r. (N.202 k.162v) 24.' Alusiński, Aluszyński unbekannten Wappens (beide Namensformen bei Gajl unbekannt).' Jan, dzierżawca wsi Witkowo, zmarł 16 V 1760 r. Anna z Michałowskich, wdowa (może po nim?), zmarła we Wronowach 5 XII 1762 r. Jej syn Andrzej, w l. 1757-62 dziedzic części wsi Wronowy ok. Strzelna, z żony Jadwigi, zmarłej 22 III 1759 r., miał syna Franciszka Józefa, ur. w Wronowach. ochrzcz. 13 X 1757 r. (LM i LB Strzelno) 25.' Amadej h. Amadej, Amedej (Namensform Amedej ist Gajl nicht bekannt).' Kazimierz miał z żony Marianny córkę: Franciszkę, ur. w Rożannej, ochrzcz. 29 VIII 1731 r. (LB Gębice), i syna Józefa, ur. w Chwałkowie, ochrzcz. 18 III 1736 r. (LB Łubowo). Józef zmarły 18 XI 1766 r., mąż Franciszki, zmarłej 17 IV 1778 r. (LM Poniec), miał z niej: Antoniego Piotra, ochrzcz. 25 V 1739 r., Juliannę, ochrzcz. 31 I 1742 r., Małgorzatę Kunegundę, ochrzcz. 17 VII 1746 r. (LB ib.). Ten sam zapewne Antoni był 17 II 1776 r. w Poznaniu świadkiem przy ślubie Michała Maciejewskiego (LC Sw. Marcin). Andrzej, nie żyjący w r. 1776, z Katarzyny Leszczyńskiej miał syna Jana, t. r. męża Joanny Kurowskiej, córki Mikołaja i Marcjanny Sujkowskiej (P.1353 k.457), którą zaślubił w Poznaniu 26 III 1770 r. (LC Św. Marcin). W r. 1779 mieszkał na Rusi (Kośc.333 k.177). W r. 1791 był już z żoną rozwiedziony (P.1368 k.84v) i był mężem Marii Rudnickiej, córki Józefy z Ordęgów, wdowy po Wojciechu Rudnickim, która to Józefa w r. 1791 scedowała mu swe sumy oprawne na dobrach Moliny, Słomków (Kośc.337 k.51). Ten sam zapewne Jan był 1790 r. dzierżawcą Czacza (Ws.198 k.204). Ludwik, ekonom koźmiński w r. 1779 (LB Wałków), w r. 1788 mąż Wikotorii Rudnickiej, córki powyższego Wojciecha (I.Kal.228 k.299; Kośc.337 k.51v), miał z nią synów Józefa, występującego 24 II 1794 r. w roli chrzestnego swej siostry, Wojciecha Wincentego, ur. ok. 1789 r., ochrzcz. 5 IV 1795 r., zmarłego 20 IX 1795 r. w wieku ok. 6 lat, Wawrzyńca (Bartłomieja Wawrzyńca), ur. 23 VIII 1791 r., zmarłego 22 III 1794 r., Jana Baptystę, ur. i zmarłego 20 X 1796 r., Antoniego, ochrzcz. z wody w par. Gierzyce, z cerem. w Noskowie 15 IX 1797 r. Z córek: Ludwika ur. w lutym 1788 r., zmarła 15 IX 1792 r., Antonina, ur. w maju 1789, zmarła 23 IX 1792 r., Anna Eufrozyna, ur. 2 II 1794 r. (LB i LM Nosków), Franciszka, ochrzcz. z cerem. 29 VII 1792 r. (LB Góra k. Jaroc.). Józefa, mająca lat 20, zaślubiał 24 I 1810 Antoniego Zankowskiego (LC Sobótka). 26.' Amandus unbekannten Wappens.' Dorota, żona Stanisława Goreckiego, nie żyjącego 1694 r. (P.1128 XIV k.56; 1132 XI k.72). 27.' Ambroszkiewicz, Ambrożkiewicz', '''gemäß Dworzaczek zapewne nieszlachta (Gajl ordnet beide Formen zu Kościesza '''oder' Wąż''' und selbst Dworzaczek gibt an: Szl. Grzegorz cedował ok. 1734 r. wójt. konińskie małżonkom Rosińskim (I.Kon.76 k.516). Wicesgerent grodz. koniński 1747 r. (ib.78 s.119). Nie żył 1770 i potomstwa nie miał. Jego brat Jan, wtedy też już zmarły, miał z Marcjanny Możdzanowskiej (też już zmarłej) syna Józefa, spadkobiercę stryja Grzegorza, pisanego często "urodzonym". Jego żona 1759 r. Teresa Markiewiczówna, córka Kazimierza i Ludwiki Tłukomskiej (ib.79 k.153; 80 k.198v). Józef folwark Borzętowo na przedmieściu Konina rezygnował 1779 r. (kontrakt 12 IV 1775 r.) Janowi Nepomucenowi Lenkiewiczowi, komendantowi kawalerii narod. i jego żonie Wiktorii A., zapewne swej córce (ib.82 k.120). Żył jeszcze w r. 1784 (ib.83 k.30). Jego córka Franciszka, w l. 1772-80 żona Teodora Zaremby Bielawskiego (ib.80 k.239; 82 k.148). Katarzyna, żona Marcelego Kwiatkowskiego, który po niej odziedziczył 1791 r. dom z przyl. w rynku kaliskim (I.Kal.231 k.259). 28.' Ambrożyński unbekannten Wappens (Gajl nicht bekannt).' Daniel ("de Fraibestark Tarnowicz"). wicechorąży komendy kapitana Grudzielskiego. dywizji Czrnieckiego, zaślubił 25 I 1660 r. pannę Krystynę de Goldink z Danii (LC Kobylin). 29.' Amrogowicz unbekannten Wappens'. Ur. Ferdynand, dzierżawca Bągarcika w Prusach Zach. mający lat 32, zaślubił w Poznaniu 10 X 1876 r. Annę Grossman, mającą lat 31. Zrazu był właścicielem maj. Studa w p. lubawskim, wykupionego z rąk niemieckich i sprzedanego potem Niemcowi, kiedy A. kupił Rzeszynek w pow. inowrocławskim ok. r. 1881 (Dz. Pozn.). Umarł mając lat 57,6 VIII 1902 r. (ib.) Ich dzieci: Janina, zmarła dzieckiem 16 VI 1882 r. (Dz. Pozn.), Bogdan, o którym niżej, Maria za Antonim Dembińskim z Węgierc, Izabela Bogumiła, ur. 19 VI 1886 r., zaślubiła w Poznaniu 20 IV 1907 r. Jarogniewa Mikołaja Drwęskiego, adwokata, Halina, ur. 20 I 1888, zaślubiła w Poznaniu 16 IV 1907 r. Jana Zygmunta Artwińskiego, właśc. Kliszowa ok. Mielca (LC Poznań, Św. Marcin). Bogdan, dziedzic Rzeszynka nad Gołem (984 ha), ożeniony z Izą kościelską, z której syn Stefan. Maksymilian, dziedzic Charbina 1879 r., zmarły 21 VII 1915 r. (Dz. Pozn.), miał z Pelagii Gąsiorowskiej córki, urodzone w Charbinie: Jadwigę Stanisławę 11 XI 1879 r., Wandę Marię 1 VI 1881 r., Marię 9 VIII 1882 r. (LB Witkowo). Ojcem chrzestnym Jadwigi Stanisławy był 1879 r. dr Franciszek A. Niewątpliwie córką Maksymiliana była też Janina z Charbina, zmarła 9 V 1906 r. i pochowana w Powidzu (Dz.P.) 30. Anczykowski unbekannten Wappens. ur. Tomasz zaślubił 20 X 1794 r. Mariannę, córkę ur. Andrzeja Szyszkowskiego(?) ze Starej Kuźnicy (LC Doruchów). 31.' Anderson eigenen Wappens '.' Jadwiga, 1734 r. żona Andrzeja Młodeckiego (W.91 k.225). 32. '''Andrault De Buy eigenen Wappens '. Franciszek A. hr. de B., star. tczewski 1662 r. (Bon.) i generał wojsk cudzoziemskiego autoramentu, który w Piersku 19 I 1679 r. spisał umowę przedślubną z Marią Lambertą bar. de Fernemont i Schlawa, wdową po bar. Janinie Krzysztofie Proskau Proszkowskim, pułkowniku i pokojowcu król., zapisując jej 10.000 tal ces. Już jako małżonkowie spisali 7 II t. r. dożywocie (Ws.73 k.315v). Ten Franciszek dostał indygat 1658 r. (Vol. leg.). Gasparda, córka Jana Andrault bar. de Buy, szlachcica francuskiego, nie żyjącego już w r. 1754, zaślubiła Franciszka Ciświckiego, starostę stawiszyńskiego i dworzanina królewskiego, późniejszego kasztelana międzyrzeckiego (P.1067 k.340v). Oboje występowali 1759 r. 33. '''Andrychowski unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt, er kennt nur Andrychowicz h. Andrychowicz). ur. Anna, niezamężna chrzestna 21 II 1745 r. (LB Ostrzeszów). 34. Andruszkiewicz (nach Gajl des Wappens Mogiła I '''oder Mogiłą II oder Zadora).' ur. Łukasz, administrator Zabłockiego w Murzynowie. Z żony Apolonii jego syn Adam, ochrzcz. 24 XII 1794 r. (LB Nietrzanowo). 35. '''Andrykiewicz (nach Gajl des Wappens Korab '''oder '''Rola).' Ksawery, tow. kawalerii narod., w l. 1785-87 mąż Antoniny Szymańskiej, córki Zygmunta (I.Kal.225 k.310; 227 k.57). 36. Andrzejewski (nach Gajl des Wappens Nałęcz '''oder Prus I oder Prus II oder Andrzejowski). Florian zaślubił 23 XI 1727 r. Konstancję z dworu raszkowskiego (LC Siedlemin). Bartłomiej, ekonom w Rokossowie 1731 r., ekonom w Lginiu i plenipotent Szołdrskiego woj. inowrocławskiego 1750 r. (Ws.90 k.112v). Jego córki z Anny Czołakiewiczówny: Pudencjanna, ochrzcz. 23 V 1731 r. (LB Poniec), Konstancja, która w r. 1794 była żoną MikołajaSzczerskiego (Kośc.324 k.134). Sebastian zaślubił 4 II 1759 r. sł. Jadwigę Madeczankę (LC Węglewo). Wojciech i Ewa, rodzice Zofjii, ochrzcz. 19 V 1787 r. (LB Gniezno, Sw. Trójca). 37. '''Andrzejkowa unbekannten Wappens. Sędziwój, mąż Katarzyny 1453 r. (N.143 k.50). Andrzychowski siehe Jędrzychowski h. Kotwicz. ''' B2. Anguizen (?). Katarzyna dostała 1565 r. oprawę posagu od męża Zygmunta Walentego Kotowicza Górczyńskiego (Ws.200 k.44v). 38. '''Anhalt-Coethen Fürst. '''Fryderyk Erdman, syn Augusta Ludwika i jego drugiej żony Krystyny Anny Emilii hr. Promnitz, ur. 27 X 1731 r., zmarły 12 XII 1797 r., właśc. Pszczyny (Isenburg), generał lejt. wojsk francuskich, kupił 3 VI 1785 r. od Karola ks. Schoenaich-Carolath, generała lejt. wojsk pruskich, dobra Włoszakowice, bukowiec, Grotniki, Ujazdowo, Domianice, Miastko, Koło i w p. kośc. i Jezierzyce w p. wsch. za 1. 519. 992 zł (Ws.102 k.109v, 198v, 199, 198 k.72v). Do transakcji o Jezierzyce doszło już wcześniej. Oto Teodor Bilewicz, ciwun wieszwiański i podkomorzy J.K.Mci, który dobra te nabył od Stanisława Kzryckiego, sprzedał je ks. Fryderykowi i 13 V 1782 r. złożył oświadczenie, że nie rości sobie żadnych pretensji do tych dóbr. Ks. Fryderyk był w r. 1792 kawalerem orderu Orła Białego (Ws.199 k.3). B3. Aniołowicz. Agnieszka, żona Adama Grotowskiego, nie żyjącego 1748 r. (I.Kal.1859 k.106v) 39. '''Anklam Brunkowski, Bronkowski eigenen Wappens (Gajl unter dem Namen Anklam unbekannt, unter Bronkowski kennt er das Wappen Dąbrowa und kennt Brunkowski ober ohne Wappenbild, so dass es sich vermutlich um die bei Gajl aufgeführte Familie Brunkowski handelt). Jurga i Joachim, dziedzice części w Brunkowie p. wał., dostali się w dziale z r. 1562, jako lennicy Stanisławowi Tuczyńskiemu (P.904 k.554v). Krzysztofa pozwał 1593 r. Henryk Blankemburg (W.77a k.291). Jako wasali Tuczyńskich w części Brunkowa widzimy 1599 r.: Andrzeja, Krzysztofa, Jana i Piotra B-ich, synów Agnieszki Złotawskiej, oraz Henryka i Franciszka B-ich, synów Anny Miłogaskiej (W.33 k.108v). Andrzej i Jan, wasale Krzysztofa Tuczyńskiego, scedowali mu 1609 r. prawa do swych dworów w Brunkowie (W.24 k.585, 633). Anna w l. 1611-14 żona Jerzego Turny (W.25 k.206v; 35 k.128; 78 k.191v). Gertruda, córka Asmusa, 1620 r. wdowa po Krystjanie Turno, 1629 r. wdowa po drugim mężu Grzegorzu Wyczlińskim (W.27 k.296v; 79 k.395). Jan Henryk, syn Andrzeja (może identycznego z wspomnianym wyżej), kupił 1643 r. za 3. 000 zł od Gertrudy A. wdowy po Krystjanie Turno jej części ojczyste we wsi Pecnik (W.38 k.597). Jego pierwsza żona Zofja Gunteberkówna, córka Henryka i Barbary Wedlówny Frydlandzkiej (W.86 k.567), druga Krystyna Blankemburg 1676 r. (ib. k.282). Jej brat Hening FryderykBlankemburg wypłacił w r. 1678 sumę 1266 tal. na poczet posagu określonego na 5.000 zł (ib. k.393). Z pierwszej żony synowie: Andrzej Rudiger i Fryderyk wspomniany 1684 r., z drugiej: Jerzy Wilhelm, Krystjan Fryderyk i Hening Ewald. 1. Andrzej Rudiger w imieniu swoim i brata Fryderyka części po matce w mieście Frydlandek zobowiązał się 1684 r. sprzedać za 3. 000 zł Janowi i Franciszkowi Turnom, urodzonym z Marianny Gunterberkówny (ib. k. 543). Części po matce w mieście Frydland i wsiach Henkendorf i Cadow sprzedał 1686 r. za 1. 333 zł Jerzemu Wilhelmowi Golczowi (ib. k.567). Jego żona Dorota Blankemburg, córka Marcina Krystiana i Doroty Blaukemburg, swe części we wsiach Laczyk i Langhof sprzedała t. t. za 2.340 zł temuż Golczowi (ib. k.659), zaś części we wsiach Henkiendorf i Nierozen za 1.333 zł Dionizemu Blankemburgowi (ib. k.574v). Andrzej Rudiger nie żył już w r. 1711. Wdowa występowała jeszcze w r. 1724. Mieli synów Krystjana Henryka, wspomnianego 1724 r., i Ewalda Rudigera (W.90 k.54, 55, 469v, 470). 2. Jerzy Wilhelm w r. 1687 całe części wsi Nierozen i Henkiendorf sprzedał za 1. 440 zł Dionizemu Blenkemburgowi, zaś części wsi Laczyk i Langhof za 2. 340 zł Golczom, synom Jerzego Wilhelma (W.86 k.593v, 596). 3. Krystian Fryderyk skwitował 1690 r. spadkobierców Jerzego Wilhelma Golcza z Prowizji od sumy 800 tal. (W.29a k.92). 4. Hening Ewald zobowiązał się 1694 r. sprzedać Dionizemu Blankemburgowi za 1. 333 zł części wsi Nierozen i Henkierdorf (ib. k.410). W r. 1714 ze swą cioteczną siostrą Dorotą Blankemburkówną, wdową po bracie Andrzeju Laczyk i Langhof za 4. 680 zł Bernardowi Heningowi Golczowi (W.90 k.135v). Zob. tablicę. Estera Małgorzata Golczówna, wdowa po Wilhelmie A., może identycznym ze wspomnianym wyżej Jerzym Wilhelmem, była 2-o v. żoną 1701 r. Samuela Schlichtinga (P.1140 IV k.46). @tablica: Anklam Brunkowscy h. własnego 40. Antoniewicz h. (nach Gajl 5 mögliche Wappengenossenschaften). Marceli, ur. w Kaliszu 1815 r., strażnik celno-graniczny, zamieszkały w Olędrach Kossewskich, zaślubił w Gostymiu 14 II 1843 r. Ludwikę Łykowską, córkę Pawła i Marii z Korytowskich, ur. w Lgocie ok. 1813 r. Ich dzieci: Maria Wiktoria, ur. w Kossewie 10 XII 1845 r., Teofil Józef, ur. w Zdrojach 2 III 1848 r., Józefa, ur. w Kochowie 16 II 1850 r. (LC i LB Giewartowo). Karol, syn Józefa, dziedzica dóbr Skwarzewskich w Galicji, i Józefy z Nikorowiczów, superior OO. jezuitów, zmarł na cholerę w Obrze 14 XI 1852 r., mając lat 45 (Sep. Obra). Józef, właściciel Włostek koło Rawicza, i Marianna z Tomickich, rodzice Władysława, żyjącego 1890 r., i Teofili, żony Karola Henryka z Wierzenicy, zmarłej 14 I 1890 r. jako wdowa, w wieku lat 72 (LM Srem), Ur. Zygmunt, malarz, i Józefa z Kurzyńskich, rodzice Haliny Leokadii, ur. w Poznaniu na Chwaliszewie 9 XII 1906 r. Chrzestną jej była Augusta A. (LB Pozn., Sw. Małg.) N., dzierżawca Zbyszewic i Klaudii, mąż Leokadii z Radeckich, zmarłej jako wdowa 11 VII 1935 r. w Zbyszewicach, pochowana w Żoni (Dz.P.) 41. Antonowicz h. (nach Gajl 5 mögliche Wappengenossenschaften). Jan, syn zmarłego Wojciecha, dostał 1678 r. skrypt od Domaradzkiego (G.86 k.103). Chyba ten sam Jan z żoną konstancją Kleczkowską zawarł kontrakt z Koszutskimi i Zasadzkimi (P.1106 VIII k.20). Konstancja, córka Stanisława i Wiśniewskiej, dostała 1685 r. cesje sumy 1. 300 zł (Py.155 s.9). Ich syn Wojciech kwitował 1725 r. synagogę kaliska z 1. 000 zł (I.Kal.161 s.140). Wraz z żoną Teresą Zagórską, córką Jakuba i Doroty biskupskiej, wdową 1-o v. po Franciszku Rogozińskim, zawarł 1741 r. kompromis z Jaroszewskimi (I.Kon.77 k.210). po śmierci męża Teresa 1744 r. wydzierżawiła Kurowko Franciszkowi Bardzkiemu (ib.k.348). Była 1746 r. 3-o v. za Kazimierzem Czepkowskim i żyła jeszcze 1755 r. (ib.78 k.11v, 575, 893). 42. Antoniowski unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt) . szl. Stanisław w r. 1652 mianował plenipotentów (I.Kal.118 s.387) 43. Anuszkiewicz unbekannten Wappens. '''Aniela wyszła przed 9 II 1775 r. za Dyzmę Małachowskiego (LB Tuczno). B4. Anzerkulen(?). N., żona Jana Puchera, oboje nie żyjący 1708 r. (Kośc.310 s.121). B5. Anzler. Regina, żona Remigiana Niestachowskiego, oboje nie żyjący 1725 (P.1198 k.16). B6. Apenborgen. Estera Perpetua, 1735 r. żona Tomasza Heninga Lettow (W.91 k.265). 44. '''Araszewski h. Prawdzic. Marianna i jej mąż Jan Fabicki nie żyli już oboje w r. 1693. Tytułowani "urodzonymi" (P.1125A k.100v). 45. Arabski unbekannten Wappens. Urodzony Paweł w r. 1781 ekonom Zamkowego Folwarku stanowiącego część wsi Długie w pow. wschow., będącej w dzierżawie Franciszka Zaremby Tymienieckiego (Ws.193 k.205). Z żony Urszuli Żliwińskiej (Święcickiej?) w Poznaniu 27 XI 1765 r. (LC Św. Marcin), miał córki: Cecylię, ur. 22 XI 1775 r., i Teodorę Barbarę, ochrzcz. 25 III 1778 r. (LB Wonieść). Kazimierz w imieniu swego rodzeństwa, Jana i Franciszki, mianował 1788 r. plenipotenta (P.1365 k.515). 46. Arcemberski eigenen Wappens, ursprünglicher Name lautet Hertzberg (Gajl kennt 2 Versionen des Wappens Arcemberski ' ', wobei in seinem Wappenbuch die Abwandlung fehlerhaft ebenfalls als Arcemberski ''' bezeichnet wird sowie des Wappens Lubicz, wobei er beim Namen Hertzberg nur das Wappen Arcemberski aufführt, woraus sich ableiten lässt, dass das Wappen Arcemberski I eine spätere Abwandlung ist).' ze wsi tej nazwy na Pomorzu, ok. Nowego Szczecina, zwanej też czasem Herczemberk, stąd spolszczona forma nazwiska Herczembarski, Herczemberski, Arcemberski. Mikołaj de Arczembark z synem Piotrem sprzedali 1520 r. Debrzno i połowę wsi pustej Buszcz w p. nakiel. za 600 zł Maciejowi Błogowskiemu (N.213 k.50). Jerzy Herczembarski spisał 1601 r. kontrakt z synami Henrykiem i Heningiem, dotyczący ich dóbr ojczystych i macierzystych, poczem t. r. umarł. Jego dzieci z pierwszej żony, Katarzyny litawówny, Hening i Piotr, z drugiej, Anny Ramlówny: Stefan, fryderyk, Henryk, Paweł i córka Anna Maria, które występowały wraz z owdowiałą matką 1601 r. Anna Maria była 1635 r. żoną Joachima Lemka (Iud.Bidg. z r.1601 k.628). Wdowa z synem Henrykiem występowała jeszcze 1608 r. (W.24 k.526), a żyła i w r.1610 (P.984 k.159v). Paweł Hertzberg w r. 1582 płacil pobór ze wsi Gockowy w p. człuch. (Baran., s.234), ale czy to był syn Jerzego? Był nim napewno Paweł, który 1635 r. z siostrą Lemkową prawa do spadku po bezpotomnym bracie Heningu we wsi Kołata w p. pozn. cedował Stefanowi Żernickiemu, sprzedając mu też i swoje tam części za 12.000 zł (W.35 k.351v, 396v). Hening Hertzberg, pisał się też i Arcemberskim. W r.1582 płacił pobór ze wsi Szonówko p. człuch. (Baran., s. 233). Kupił 1613 r. wieś Kołata w p. gnieźn. za 7.000 zł od Stanisława Zatomskiego (P.1408 k.559v). Do sprawy z Czartami dał 1618 r. plenipotencję bratu Piotrowi (P. 1.000 k.1198). Umarł bezdzietnie przed 1629 r. (P.1020 k.1125; 1408 k.559v). Piotr Herczembarski pisał się 1599 r. z Szonówka, zawierając 20 II w Skarpie umowę przedślubną o rękę Doroty Myślęckiej, córki Macieja i Małgorzaty. W posagu dostał na lat 3 posesję Skarpy (N.164 k.505v). Do sprawy z macochą Anną Ramlówną o sumę 4. 800 zł gotówką i owieś Szonowo (!) mianował 1610 r. plenipotentem brata Heninga (P.984 k.159v). Od Stanisława Trąmpczyńskiego dostał 1612 r. zobowiązanie sprzedania za 3. 900 zł części Kłodzina p. gnieźn. (P.988 k.773). Jako dzierżawca dóbr komandorii poznańskiej, został t. r. skwitowany przez zarząd Szpitala Św. Jana z rocznego czynszu, zapisanego owemu szpitalowi (ib. k.782). Wraz z żoną, dziedzice części Kłodzina w p. gnieźn., wydzierżawili tę wieś 1613 r. Wygrozowskim (G.72 k.164v). T. r. Piotr na tych częściach oprawił żonie posag jej 1.000 zł (P.1408 k.629). Od Bartłomieja Zrzelskiego kupił 1614 r. za 500 zł części Pomorzan Kościelnych w p. gnieźn. (P.1409 k.298). W r. 1628, już po śmierci, żony skasował opiekę wyznaczoną dla swych dzieci dawniej i mianował nową (P.1020 k.1125v). Po bracie Heningu był dziedzicem Kołaty (P.1033 k.119). Umarł w r. 1630 lub 1631 (W.28 k.119; P.1024 k.406v, 407). Miał z Myślęckiej synów Feliksa i Jana, nieletnich r. i 4 córki: Reginę w l. 1631-48 żonę Jana Włostowskiego, Barbarę wydaną 1630 r. za Mikołaja Zadorskiego, Zofię żonę 1-o v. 1630 r. Andrzeja Tarzeckiego, 2-o v. 1645 r. Jana Gutowskiego, Elżbietę żonę 1-o v. 1632 r. Stanisława milewskiego, 2-o v. 1642 r. żonę Piotra Rozdrażewskiego. Feliks, syn Piotra, występował w l. 1636-88 (P.116 k.325v; 165 k.128v; 167 k.486v,611). Żona jego była w l. 1686-88 Zofia Golańska (P.1112 VIII k.66v; G.88 k.221v). Jan syn Piotra, występował w l. 1636-89 (P.116 k.325v; G.89 k.4). Ożenił się 1652 r. z Jadwigą Chłapowską, córką Dobrogosta i Zofii Robaczyńskiej (P.1106 VIII k.4v; Py.151 s.116), a dożywocie z nią spisał w r. 1653 (Py.63 k.77v). Była ona bezdzietną (P.1106 VII k.5). Drugą żoną, zaślubioną zapewne w r. 1661, była Jadwiga Ziemięcka, córka Wojciecha i Anny Ossowskiej (P.1072 XI k.597; Kośc.305 k.504; Ws.63 k.52v). W dziale z bratem Feliksem dostał połowę Kłodzina, którą zastawił 1670 r. za 2. 000 zł Tarzeckiemu (Kośc.305 k.474). W r. 1672 był na wyprawie wojennej koło Lublina w chorągwi Opalińskiego, podkomorzego pozn. (P.199 k.1089). Jadwiga z Ziemięckich ze swymi siostrzeńcami Przybysławskimi sprzedała 1675 r. wieś Krzeżanki za 6. 250 zł Franciszkowi Miaskowskiemu (P.1427 k.318). Nie żyła 1679, kiedy jej spadkobiercami były dzieci: Walenty, Stanisław, w r. 1703 Marcin i Marianna (P.1253 k.256v). Trzecią żoną Jana była w r. 1683 Helena z bukówca Szlichtinkówna, córka Wojciecha, a współspadkobierczyni stryja Jana, sędziego ziem. wschowskiego (Ws. 73 k.113). Jan w r. 1681 kupił za 12. 000 zł od Wacława i Zofii ze Skałowskich małżonków Krzyżanowskich wieś Jaroszewo w p. gnieźn. (P.213 V k.36v), umarł między r. 1689 i 1694, kiedy wdowa występowała jako pani oprawna na Kłodzinie (G.89 k.4; P.1127 I k.2). W r. 1701 spisała testament w zamku międzychodzkim (P.1140 I k.73). Z wspomnianych wyżej dzieci Jana i Ziemięckiej, Stanisław zapewne umarł młodo, Marcin, tow. chorągwi panc. 1700 r. (I.Kal.154 k.498), swoją część Kłodzina dał 1711 r. bratu Janowi (P.1146 I k.35). Marianna niezamężna 1700 r. (I.Kal.154 k.498). 1) Walenty Maciej, kanonik warszawski i sekretarz król., 1700 r. dostał od Przybyszewskich cesję praw do Szczepowic, Łagiewnik i Sepna, spadłych po wuju Stefanie Ossowskim (P.1139 VIII k.35). Jako kantor i kanonik sandomierski i warszawski oraz tajny sekretarz król. odprawiał w r. 1703 legację na sejmik średzki (P.1143 I k.108). Opat koprzywnicki 1712 r., instalowany t. r. 1 VII na probostwo kapituły poznańskiej (Install., s.131). Biskup nominat kijowski 1714 r. (LC Sarnowa), biskup kijowski 1716 r., opat komandatoryjny sieciechowski (LB Krzywiń), zmarł 23 IV 1717 r. (Bon.). 2) Jan, kapitan regim. gwardii pieszej król. 1700 r. (I.Kal.154 k.498), murgrabia zamku poznańskiego 1703 r. (P.1143 I k.108, 108v), dziedzic części Kłodzina (P.1140 II k.37v; 1143 I k.108, 108v), przed 1704 r. zaślubił Helenę Grodziecką, córkę Mikołaja i Teresy Pawłowskiej (P.1148 II k.164). Wraz z żoną kupił 1719 r. za 36. 000 zł Bródki w p. pozn. od Konstancji Gorajskich Trąmpczyńskiej i jej synów (P.1169 k.26). Emfiteutyczny posiadacz Mechowa, wsi kapituły poznańskiej, 1723 r. (P.1191 k.80; 1193 k.6). Nie żył już w r. 1725, kiedy wdowa w imieniu własnym i synów sprzedała Brodki za 37. 500 zł Konstantemu Marszewskiemu (P. 1200 k.13, 14). Żyła jeszcze 1734 r. (G.96 k.558v). Jej dzieci: Wojciech, Walenty, Krystyna i Zofia były dziedzicami Kłodzina, do której to wsi zostaładokupiona przed r. 1731 również i część należąca do Narbutowej (P.1210 V k.208v; G.96 k.270). O Wojciechu niżej, Walenty Piotr Paweł ur.5 VII 1712 r. (LB Poznań, Fara) żył jeszcze 1734 r. (LC. 137 k.174). Krystyna zaślubiła 1733 r. Mikołaja Niesiołowskiego, Zofia w r. 1734 była jeszcze panną (G.96 k.558). Była jeszcze córka, Franciszka Brygida, ur. w Turowie, ochrzcz. 23 IX 1704 r. (LB Brody), zmarła zapewne przed r. 1727. Wojciech "z Szonówka", starszy syn Jana i Grodzieckiej, z bratem Walentym i siostrą Zofią Kłodzino, którego połowę odziedziczyli po rodzicach, połowę zaś nabyli od Narburtowej, sprzedali 1734 r. za 22. 000 zł Franciszkowi Sikorskiemu (G.96 k.558). Prawa swe do połowy kamienicy "Strykowskich" w Poznaniu na przeciwko zamku, scedował Wojciech 1738 r. karmelitom bosym (P.1252 k.69v). Jego żoną była 1748 r. Teresa Jaraczewska, córka Adama i Marianny Popowskiej, wdowa po Józefie Modlibowskim (I.Kal.185/9 k.117; Kc.143 k.35). Wojciech był 1764 r. posesorem Bielaw, wsi dziedzicznej Modlibowskich (G.100 k.31v), gdy tę wieś przejęła pasierbica jego Franciszka Modlibowska i jej mąż Franciszek Krasowski, Arcemberscy przenieśli się zrazu do Kołdrąbia, potem do Zagórowa, miasteczka konwentu w Lądzie. Wojciech tu umarł, a Krasowscy zabrali matkę do Bielaw, potem do Modliszewka (G.117 k.267). Zob. tablicę. @tablica: Arcemberscy h. własnego Z powyższymi nie łączą się w całość genealogiczną: Jan, mąż 1690 r.Teresy Bogumiły Buszkowskiej, wdowy 1-o v. po Aleksandrze Kowalskim (G.89 s.86). Dorota w l. 1698-1712 żona Ertmana Fryderyka Turno. Jan zaślubił 7 II 1713 r. Łucję Romanównę, córkę Kazimierza i Ludwiki Brudzyńskiej (LC Skoki; P.1148 I k.60). Łucja wyszła 2-o v. za Bartłomieja Gogolewskiego i nie żyła już 1725 r. Ich córka Marianna zaślubiła w sierpniu 1734 Adama Nieświastowskiego (Kc.137 k.154v; LC Gniezno, Św. Trójca). Anna Katarzyna, pochowana 15 VII 1732 r. (LM Czarnków). 47. '''Archułtowski unbekannten Wappens (Gajl unbekannt) . '''szl. Piotr, syn zmarłego Wojciecha, nabywca praw od sł. Reginy wdowy Kowalikowej, mieszczki poznańskiej, kwitował 1652 r. ze sprawy Jadwigę z Rożyńskich Rozbicką (P.1065 s.515). 48. '''Arciechowski h. Grabie'. wyszli z Arciechowa nad Narwią koło Serocka lub ze wsi tejże nazwy w p. gostyńskim. I w jednej i w drugiej siedzieli w XVI w. A-y. Na Mazowszu rozrodzeni dość licznie, w Wielkopolsce występowali tylko sporadycznie. Stanisław, syn zmarłego Jana, wraz z żoną Katarzyną Magnuszewską, córką Tomasza, aprobował 1600 r. zobowiązanie dane w grodzie drohiczyńskim, iż całą ich część folwarku "Drachowskiego" cz. "Koziełkowskiego" koło Gniezna, odziedziczonego przez nią po bracie ks. Sebastianie, kanoniku gnieźn., sprzeda za 300 zł Janowi Magnuszewskiemu (G.66 k.389v). Stanisław, zapewne inny, kwitował 1645 r. Grudzieńskiego, woj. kaliskiego (N.226 k.187). Piotr "z Wielęcina" ożeniony był z Katarzyną Kęczewską, ktora wy stępowała jako wdowa w l.1645-51. Ich córki: Dorota 1645 r. żona Stanisława Glińskiego, Anna t. r. żona Jana Mierzyńskiego, Elżbieta i Zofia. Synowie, Jan na Wielęcinie, występujący w l. 1645-66, i Wojciech. Ten, wspomniany w l. 1645-51, nie żyjący 1658 r., miał za żonę 1-o v. Annę Cieciszowską, córkę Abrahama, podstolego liwskiego, 2-o v. Barbarę Młodiejewską (w r. 1658 już żonę Piotra Kransodębskiego). Dzieci jego: Franciszek, Michał Wiktoryn, Zofia i Marianna były 1658 r. pod opieką stryja Jana. Synowie pochodzili z pierwszego małżeństwa (ZTP 29 s.2176; 30 s.770, 1694,1695; 31 s.801). Jadwiga, nie żyjąca w r. 1645, była żoną Stanisława Kęczewskiego (ib.29 s.2176). Franciszek poślubił, zapewne przed r. 1717, Franciszkę Grudzińską, córkę Andrzeja Karola i Barbary Kędzierzyńskiej, która 2-o v. 1735 r. wyszła za Adama Dąbrowskiego. Przed ślubem zapisała Franciszkowi dług 4. 000 zł zabezpieczony na jej posagu 8. 000 zł, oprawionym na Gądkach (P.1240 k.63). W r.1742 występowała jako separowana żoną Dąbrowskiego, a nie żyła już 1748 r. (P.1267 k.147v; 1293 k.128). Franciszek miał z nią syna Michała. Michał, ur. ok. 1717 r., cedował 1748 r. franciszkanom poznańskim 1. 000 zł z sumy 8. 000 zapisanych matce w r. 1733 przez Zajdlica dziedzica Gądek (P.1293 k.128). Umarł w Chodzieży 18 IV 1771 r., mając ok. 54 lat (LM Chodzież). Przed r. 1747 zaślubił Antoninę (Agnieszkę?) Golińską, nie żyjącą 1779 r. Z niej syn Anastazy i córki: Marianna 1779 r. żona Kaspra Kiedrzyńskiego, Nepomucena żona 1778 r. Zygmunta Grudzińskiego kasztelanica poznańskiego, Michalina i Karolina w r. 1779 niezamężne. Anastazy (Roch Atanazy), ochrzcz. 22 VIII 1747 r. (LB Chodzież). W r.1779 w imieniu własnym i sióstr mianował plenipotentem szwagra Grudzińskiego do spraw dóbr Niemczyno, Niemczynko, rakowo, Starężynko (P.1356 k.198). Rakowo i Starężynko w p. kcyn. sprzedał 1781 r. Franciszkowi Zagórskiemu (G.110 k.46b, 110b). W l. 1789-1805 administrator dóbr chodzieskich należących do Grudzińskich. Umarł, jak się zdaje, w Łeknie, a żona Brygida Łęska, zaślubiona przed r. 1782, owdowiawszy zamieszkała w Gołańczy. Umarła po 30 XI 1823 r. (LB Czeszewo). Dzieci ich: Michał, ur. w Milczu 29 IX 1782 r. chrzestny bratanka Jana 1821 r., Józef Wojciech, o którym niżej, Józefa, ur. w Milczu 27 XI 1786 r., Wawrzyniec Antoni Kajetan, ur. w zamku chodzieskim 9 VIII 1789 r., Anna Maria (Marianna?), ur. tamże 14 VII (16 VIII?) 1791 r., Nepomucena Anna Magdalena, ur. w Oleśnicy 23 VII 1795 r. (LB Chodzież) przed 30 XI 1823 r. wyszła za Józefa Gorzejewskiego, dzierżawcę Wiśniewki (LB Czeszewo). Józef Wojciech, ur. w Miliczu 19 IV 1785 r. (Ib.), kapitan wojsk. Ks. Warszawskiego, dzierżawca Dziewoklucza 1815 r., komisarz dominialny Margonina 1817 r. zaślubił 31 X 1813 r. Dominikę Gembicką, córkę Ignacego i Cecylii Kurdwanowskiej, rozwiedzioną Jaworowiczową, ur. ok. 1784 r. (LC Żoń). Z niej syn Jan, ur. w Margoninie 23 VI 1821 r. Z córek, Monika, ur. ok. 1814 r., wyszła 21 V 1838 r. za Apolinarego Kiedrzyńskiego, Eufemia, ur. ok. 1818 r., zmarła 6 I 1820 r. (LB, LC, LM Margonin). Michał, mąż Amalii, inspektor ceł w Podzamczu 1847 r. (LB Wyszanów), to może brat Józefa a syn Anastazego? Zob. tablicę. @tablica: Arciechowscy h. Grabie Michalina w l. 1789-95 wymieniana w księgach metrykalnych Chodzieży, panna Karolina tamże pod r. 1781 (LB Chodzież). Jan i żona jego Anna z Chrzanowskich, nie żyjący oboje w r. 1786, mieli synów: Macieja, Józefa i Marcelego (Marcjana?). Józef dzierżawca Drzeczkowa, Wolkowa i Witosławia, spisał w Drzeczkowie testament 12 X 1768 r. (Ws.187 k.202) zmarł bezpotomnie krótko przed 15 VIII 1769 r. (ib.k.417), a wdowa Anna Przanowska wychodząc 2-o v. za Piotra Wierusz kowalskiego, zapisała mu przed ślubem 7 II 1770 r. sumę 15. 000 zł (Ws.92 k.6v). Dla uregulowania sporu o spadek po Józefie, Maciej w imieniu swoim i Marcelego w sporze z małżonkami Kowalskimi obrali 1772 r. superarbitra (Kośc.331 k.97). Maciej rotmistrz konfederacji województw wielkopolskich 1769 r. (Ws.187 k.402), zmarł też bezdzietnie przed r. 1780 r. (Ws.192k.215). W r. 1786 Marceli (Marcjan) skwitował 1761 r. z sum spadkowych po obu braciach Jana Lipskiego, generała wojsk kor. (P.1363 k.377v). Czy nie ten to ur. pan Marcjan "Ardzejechowski" zaślubił 26 IX 1786 r. sł. Katarzynę z Ramińskich rozw. Winklerową (LC Wieszczyczyn). 49. Arciszewski h. Prawdzic. Wzieli nazwisko od Arciszewa w p. tczewskim. Chyba niesłusznie sami oni mniemali w XVII w., iż pierwotne ich gniazdo to Arciszewo w p. płoc., z którego mieli jakoby wywędrować w XV w. W tej wsi siedzieli istotnie A-cy pieczętujący się Prawdzicem, ale pruscy zapewne nie mieli z nimi nic wspólnego poza nazwiskiem. Herb mógł być zapożyczony od mazowieckich imienników. Istnienie Arciszewa koło Gdańska już w r. 1409 nie pozwala na inne rozumienie tej sprawy. W r. 1409 występował "Andrys von Arteschaw in Gebyte Danczk" (Das Marienburge Tresslerbuch, Königsberg 1896, s. 572). Po przeniesieniu się do Wielkopolski pisali się często "z Buszków", wsi w p. gdańskim. Tak tę wieś lokalizuje M. Biskup, ale w Rezygnacjach grodz. Poznańskich (1405 k.170v) Buszkowy Górne i Dolne wymienione jako leżące w p. Tczew. Wedle wywodów szlachectwa przeprowadzanych w l. 1618-20 w Starogrodzie i Tczewie (Kośc.123 k.6; Boniecki), Piotr mający pochodzić z Arciszewa w p. płoc., pozostawił syna Kaspra, dziedzica Arciszewa, Chudomina, Kokoszków, Goszyna w p. tczew., po którym z żony Sławkowskiej synowie: Wilhelm, Olbracht i Krzysztof. Wilhelm (Wilam), dziedzic Prędzieszyna w p. tczew. 1582 r. (Baran., s.164) z żony Anny Laskowskiej Rudgierzówny pozostawil syna Mikołaja. Ten ostatni w r. 1609 zapisał dług 570 zł Janowi Sławińskiemu, co t. r. aprobowała żona Barbara Wojnówna, córka Joachima (P.982 k.205, 315v). Oboje t. r. dostali cesję praw do sołectwa we wsi Suchylas komandorii poznańskiej od syna Michała i jego żony, które to sołectwo syn nabył od Anny Rosnowskiej wdowy po sł. Janie Pniewskim (ib.k.216). Syna i synową skwitowali oboje 1621 r. z 52 zł jako połowy sumy 104 zł wyderkowanej im na łanie soleckim w Popowie p. kośc. (P. 1007 k.804v). Michał, syn Mikołaja i Wojnówny, zeznawał 1618 r. jako świadek przy wywodzie stryjeczno-stryjecznego brata Krzysztofa (Bon.). Z żoną Ewą Strzempińską, córką Jana, dzierżawił 1606 r. od Jerzego Brodnickiego sołectwo w Maniewie, wsi komandorii poznańskiej (Kośc.286 k.2; P.947 k.121). Od dzieci Andrzeja Dziekczyńskiego nabyli oboje za 160 zł sołectwo w Popowie W. Skwitowani zostali 1616 r. z 110 zł na poczet kupna (P.996 k.207v). Michał żył jeszcze 1641 r. (P.1043 k.522v). Owdowiała Ewa występowała 1648 r. jako siostra i spadkobierczyni Jadwigi 1-o v. Sobiesierskiej 2-o v. Kurnatowskiej (P.173 k.759). Ich córki: Małgorzata, ochrzcz. 13 V między r. 1620 i 1628 (LB Szamotuły), Anna w r. 1641 żona Dobrogosta Ninińskiego, Zofia, zrazu służebna Katarzyny z Kamińskiech Dembińskiej (P.164 k.257), w r.1655 żona Samuela Raczkowskiego, Barbara, żona 1-o v. Stanisława Linieckiego(?), 2-o v. 1655 Bartłomieja Brodzkiego, Jadwiga niezamężna 1655 r. (P.1068 k.64v). Z synów: Stanisław, może najstarszy, 1651 r. mąż Konstancji Więckowskiej (ZTP 30 s.770), nie żył 1655 r. Po nim syn Mikołaj. Dwaj inni synowie Michała, Jan i Władysław, wraz z bratankiem Mikołajem i siostrami Barbarą i Zofią, spadkobiercy ciotki Jadwigi z Strzemińskich Kurnatowskiej, skwitowali 1655 r. jej pasierba Adama Kurnatowskiego (P.1068 k.56v). Olbracht, drugi syn Kaspra i Sławkowskiej, miał syna Pawła, po którym z Zofii Zakrzewskiej, córki Filipa Zbożnego, syn Jan świadczący 1618 r., wedle przypuszczenia Bonieckiego może identyczny z Janem, który 1660 sprzedał Kleszczewo i Zaskoczyn Kolmerowi. Trochę tu za wielki odstęp lat. Krzysztof, trzeci syn Kaspra i Sławkowskiej, mąż Barbary Kawczyńskiej, córki Szczęsnego i Katarzyny Kossówny miał trzech synów: Eliasza, Tobiasza i Pawła, oraz córkę Barbarę 1592 żonę Wolfganga z Bukowca Szlichtinka. Paweł nabył 1604 r. za 47. 500 zł od Stanisława Cykowskiego część miasta Śmigla, wieś Nietąszkowo i pustkę Unino oraz część Koszanowa i Glińska W. i M. oraz Nowejwsi p. kośc. (P.1405 k.9av). T. r. nabywszy od brata Eliasza za 17. 000 zł Buszkowy Górne i Dolne, sprzedał za 47. 500 zł swe części Śmigla z przyl. wsiami bratowej Eliaszowej (ib.k.170v, 172v). Od brata Tobiasza wziąl w zastaw za 20. 000 zł, a w r. 1609 otrzymał donację wsi Rachocin, Polichnowo, Rzeczna i Małorecz osiadłe i Brzostowo pustki w z. dobrzyń. (Ws.204 k.351v). Sędzia deputat trybunału piotrkowskiego z wojew. chęłmińskiego 1612 r. (ZTP 27 s.867). Jego żona 1609 r. Dorota Siewierska, wdowa 1-o v. po Wojciechu Zakrzewskim (P.143 k.1030v). Oboje żyli 1613 r. (ZTP 27 s.1284). Tobiasz, drugi syn Krzysztofa i Kawczynskiej, dawszy, jak już pisałem, wsie w z. dobrzyń. bratu Pawłowi, zobowiązał się 1609 r. bronić go przed pretensjami, które mogłyby wyniknąć z oprawy swej zmarłej już żony Barbary Wilkowskiej córki Baltazara i Żelechowskiej, którą miałą na Polichnowie (Ws.25 k.293v). W r. 1611 od siostry Szlichtinkowej kupił za 7. 000 zł części w Skrzydlewie p. kośc., ale je odsprzedał jej t. r. (ib.k.594v). Nie żył 1630 r., kiedy jego syn Tobiasz dostał od Bogusława i Piotra, synów Eliasza, części w Buszkowach (Ws.206 k.382). W r. 1646 Tobiasz junior mianował plenipotentów (ZTP 29 s.2447). Wedle wywodu szlachectwa Krzysztofa, Tobiasz senior, dziedzic Gogoliny (znamy Gogolin, wieś biskupstwa chełmińskiego) miał z Wikowskiej syna Olbrachta (Kośc.123 k.6). Eliasz, syn Krzysztofa z Kaweczyńskiej, zapewne najstarszy, swą część w Buszkowach sprzedał bratu Pawłowi, ale po śmierci Pawła odziedziczył ją widocznie z powrotem, bowiem była w rękach jego synów. Patron zaboru ariańskiego w Śmiglu ok. 1584 r., potem w pewnych okresach minister tamże (pol. Sł. Biogr.). Jego żona Helena Zakrzewska, córka Wojciecha i Sabiny Konarzewskiej, dała w r. 1601 swej macosze Dorocie z Siekierskich dożywotnie użytkowanie dóbr Rogalino, Dobiertki i Dąbie (P.1404 k.25). W r. 1602 nazwana współdziedziczką Zkrzewa (Ws.19 k.66v). Jako jedyna spadkobierczyni ojca, swoje części w tej wsi i w pustce Jasień sprzedała 1604 r. za 16. 000 zł Stanisławowi Zakrzewskiemu (P.1405 k.23). T. r. od szwagra Pawła A-go kupiła za 47. 500 zł część Śmigla, wieś Nietąszkowo, pustkę Unino, części wsi Koszanowo, Glińsko W. i M. oraz Nowąwieś w p. kośc. (ib.k.172v). Rogalino i Dobiertki sprzedała 1605 r. za 12. 000 zł Mikołajowi Manieckiemu (ib.k.309). Oprócz tych części w Śmiglu z przyl., które nabyła od szwagra, miała i inne kupione od Wacława Rozrażewskiego, ale z nich części miasta Śmigla i wsi Koszonowo sprzedała 1613 r. Kasprowi Jaruzelowi Brzeźnickiemu (ZTP 27 s.1280). Pozostały jej tylko Glińsko W. i M., Nietąsżkowo, Unino i Nowawieś, bowiem inne części Śmigla sprzedała Brzeźnickiemu chyba już 19 I 1611 r., kiedy w Piotrkowie zawarła z nim kontrakt dotyczący tego miasteczka (Ws.28 k.21). Nietąsżkowo i Unino sprzedała 1624 r. za 26. 000 zł Adamowi Olbrachtowi Przyjemskiemu oboźnemu kor. (p.1414 k.1281v). Nie żyła już 1625 r. (Ws.206 k.107v). Eliasz umarł między r. 1626 i 1630 (Kośc.294 k.69). Ich synowie: Bogusław, Piotr, Krzysztof i Eliasz, córki: Sabina wydana 1614 r. za Stefana Morsztyna, starościca filipowskiego, Anna wyszła w r. 1614 za Macieja z Bukowca Śrzemskiego, 2-o v. w l. 1636-47 była żoną Jana Pawłowskiego, Katarzyna zaślubiła 1622 r. Stefana Ślesińskiego, Agnieszka 1633 r. żona Jana Morsztyna. 1. Bogusław, w r. 1626 plenipotent siostry Anny, wdowy po Macieju Srzemskim (P.1017 k.599v), wraz z bratem Piotrem spadłe po ojcu części Buszków dał 1630 r. stryjecznemu bratu Tobiaszowi (Ws.206 k.382). W r. 1636 Bogusława, niewątpliwie tego samego, skwitował z 300 zł Wojciech Tytlewski (P.1033 k.32). 2. Piotr w r. 1631 nabył wyderkiem za 3. 000 zł wieś Rusiec w p. kcyń. od Piotra A-go, syna Kaspra (P.1417 k.428). Po bracie Krzysztofie odziedziczył sumę 40. 000 zł, zapisaną sposobem wyderkafu na wsiach Łysiny, Tylewice, folwarku puterklicz i młynie Turek w p. wsch. (Ws.56 k.777). Te dobra nabył wyderkiem za tęż sumę 1661 r. od Jana Karola Opalińskiego (P.1072 IV k.284). Ożenił się z Urszulą Szczepanowską, córką Jana, której 1638 r. w grodzie łęczyckim zapisywał dożywocie (Ws.135 k.511). Nie żył w r. 1664, kiedy występowła ona jako wdowa po nim, (Ws.63 k.753). Syn Piotra, Kasper, skwitowany w r. 1652 z 1. 000 złp przez siostrę Teresę Bronikowską (P.1064 k.605), zapewne już nie żył, kiedy Urszula swoje prawa oprawne i dożywotnie ustąpiła 1666 r. córkom Annie, Helenie i Zuzannie Sabinie (Ws.68 k.25). Najstarszą córką była jednak chyba niewspomniana w tym zapisie Teresa, wydana 1651 r. za Dobrogosta Bronikowskiego. Anna, żona 1-o v. Stefana Konarskiego, 2-o v. Władysława z Bukowca Szlichtinka, 3-o 1668 r. Władysława Ludwika Domaradzkiego, miecznika gostyńskiego. Helena, 1666 r. żona Jana Gostkowskiego, 2-o v. 1672 r. żona Stefana Przybyszewskiego. Wreszcie Zuzanna Sabina, żona 1666 r. Jana Bronikowskiego. 3. Krzysztof, ur. 9 XII 1592 r., w l. 1621-22 służył wojskowo pod Krzysztofem Radziwiłłem. Z bratem Eliaszem zamordował Kaspra Jaruzela Brzeźnickiego. Infamowany uszedł z kraju i osiadł w Holandii 1623 r. Od 1629 r. walczył w Brazylii, w końcu jako zastępca naczelnego wodza. W r. 1638 generał artylerii i admirał sil morskich w Brazylii. Po powrocie do kraju "starszy nad armatą kor." 1643 r. Był nim do 1650 r. W r. 1643 wraz z bratem Eliaszem dostał zapis długu 18. 000 zł od Andrzeja Ossowskiego sędziego ziem. wschow. (P.1048 k.194v). W r.1647 wziął na 3 lata sposobem wyderkafu Kołaczkowice p. kośc. od Konstancji z Konar Grudzińskiej (P.172 k.359v). Od niej i jej synów Mikołaja i Zygmunta wziął 1649 r. sposobem wyderkafu za 14. 666 tal. ces. Białośliwie i Wojsko p. nakiel. (P.1424 k.421). Sumę tę równającą się 44. 000 zł, scedował 1653 r. Krzysztofowi Opalińskiemu, wojewodzie poznańskiemu, biorąc od niego za 40. 000 zł wyderkafem wsi Łysiny, Tylewice i folw. Puterklicz oraz młyna Turek w p. wsch. (Ws.56 k.393v; 208 k.167). Dobra wyderkowe Białośliwie i Wojsko rezygnował 1655 r. Zygmuntowi Grudzińskiemu, woj. kaliskiemu (P.1063 k.1041). Umarł w kwietniu 1656 r. (Pol.Sł.Biogr.). 4. Eliasz, ur. ok. 1590 r. w Rogalinie, walczył w Inflantach 1621-22. Infamowany za zabójstwo Brzeźnickiego 1623 r., uszedł do Holandii i tu w r. 1624 zaciągnął się do wojska. Potem służył w wojsku duńskim. Do kraju wrócił 1633 r. Jako pułkownik piechoty podpisał ugodę kiejdańską 1655 r. Był też dworzaninem pokojowym król. i dowódcą zaciężnego regimentu niemieckiego 635 r. (W.35 k.361v; Pol.Sł.Biogr.). Posesję wsi Walicz odstąpił 1641 r. Chodubskim (Bon.). W imieniu własnym i brata Krzysztofa skwitował 1643 r. Adama Olbrachta Przyjemskiego, kaszt. gnieźn., z 10. 000 zł zastawnych na Nietążkowie, Wojnowicach i Uninie (P.1048 k.197 Zob. tablicę 1. Z powyższymi blisko spokrewniony był Jerzy (wedle Żychl. syn Pawła), dziedzic Klińcza M. 1582 r. (Baran., s.169), Puca, Jeziorek, Dobrogoszczy, Będomina i Wętkowów w p. tczew., nie żyjący 1599 r., po którym z Korduli Pierzchówny pozostał syn Kasper i córki: Katarzyna 1599 r. żona Jana Mościckiego, 2-o v. Stanisława Kossowskiego, oraz Barbara, w l. 1593-1605 żona Mikołaja Siedleckiego. Kasper ożenił się w r. 1593, przed 3 IX, z Agnieszką Dembińską, córką Macieja, której t. r. oprawił 1. 400 zł posagu (N.219 k.127). Nabył 1596 r. sposobem wyderkafu od Piotra Potulickiego, woj. kaliskiego, za 4. 000 zł na 3 lata wieś Stawnicę z dóbr złotowskich (P.1402 k.30v; N.162 k.482). Wraz z żoną Agnieszką Dembińską trzymał w r. 1596 części wsi Mościsk i Kostrzynka, które wyderkował im w sumie 1. 083 zł jej zmarły brat Jan Dembiński (N. 162 k.489, 490v). Dembińska umarła w r. 1598 lub 1599 (N.163 k.349). W r. 1599 Kasper zaślubił 2-o v. Dorotę Debrzyńską, córkę Jana (N.164 k.233v). Oprawił jej w r. 1600 posag 1. 600 zł (N.219 k.437v). Nie żył w r. 1609, kiedy występowali jego dwaj małoletni synowie z pierwszej żony, Krzysztof i Piotr (N. 167 k.255). Był i trzeci syn Eliasz, który występował w r. 1623 (N.173 k.34). Krzysztof w r.1615 cedował bratu Piotrowi i jego żonie połowę sumy 6. 000 zł, zapisanej ich ojcu wyderkafem na Stawnicy p. nakiel. przez Potulickiego, woj. kaliskiego (P.994 k.395). Od Kościeleckiego, kaszt. międzyrzeckiego nabył sposobem wyderkafu w r. 1623 za 1.500 zł na 1 rok dwa łany we wsi Stare p. nakiel. (N.222 k.499). Piotr pisał się "Ruśca". Ożenił się z Zofią Kołaczkowską, córką Jana i Anny Pakosławskiej, której przed ślubem 31 XII 1614 r. oprawił posag 3000 zł na sumie wyderkafowej 6000 zł na Stawnicy (W.78 k.267v, 270). W l.1618-20 świadczył przy wywodach szlachectwa Krzysztofa A-go (Bon.). W r. 1620 zawarł z Januszem Włostowskim kontrakt o dobra Dziewierzewo, Wielkąwieś o pustkę Guzowatki w p.kcyń.(Kc.127 k.197), a od Wojciecha Kościeleckiego nabył wyderkiem za 2200 zł Stare w p.nakiel.(ib.k.259). W r. 1621 od Hieronima i Feliksa Izdbińskich dostał zobowiązanie sprzedaży za 8000 zł wsi Rusiec w p.kcyń.(ib.k.499), ponowione ze strony Hieronima 1624 r.(Kc.19 k.371v), ale do nabycia połowy Ruśca od Hieronima doszło dopiero 1625 r. za 3500 zł (N.223 k.686v), choć i to nie była jeszcze transkacja ostateczna, bowiem w r. 1631 Piotr ponownie nabył od niego połowę tej wsi, tym razem za 4000 zł(P.1417 k.215). Nabył i drugą połowę od Filipa Izdbińskiego, bo w r. 1637 cała wieś była jego własnością. Sprzedał ją wtedy za 9000 zł Janowi Smuszewskiemu, kaszt. santockiemu (P.1419 k.199). Oboje z żoną dostali 1635 r. od Dominika Wlandebrandinusa, muzyka król., cesję sołectwa we wsi Stobno w starostwie ujskim, a w r. 1652 dożywocie tego sołectwa ustąpili uczc. małżonkom Wagnerom (W.35 k.343v ; 40 k.261). Małżonkowie nie żyli w r. 1655, w którym występowały ich dzieci, syn Kasper i córka Marianna (P.1068 k.86). Była i córka Katarzyna, w r. 1660 żona Stefana Sługockiego. Kasper w r. 1660 skwitował ks. Smoszewskiego z 1. 000 zł pozoatałych z ceny Ruśca (N.227 k.524v). Zob. tablicę 2. A-cy zamieszkali w p. kcyń. w latach późniejszych byli zapewne blisko związani z powyższymi. Jadwiga z Wielewickich, wdowa po Jakubie 1663 r. (Kc.130 k.411), jako wdowa po drugim mężu Macieju Miecznikowskim występowała 1690 r. Tego Jakuba Żychliński mieni być synem Kaspra, wnukiem Piotra i Kołaczkowskiej. Synem Jakuba i Wielewickiej był Franciszek, który 6 III 1685 r. zawarł w Błożejowicach kontrakt małż. z Feliksem Chrząstkowskim o rękę jego córki Jadwigi, urodzonej z Doroty Zakrzewskiej. Wnosiła mu 3. 000 zł posagu (N.225 k.839; 186 k.351,351v). Połowę wsi Obielawy (dziś Obielewo) w p. kcyń., odziedziczoną po matce, sprzedał 1689 r. Stanisławowi i Annie małż. Trzebińskim (G.99 k.58v). Drugą połowę tej wsi, nabytą od siostry swej matki Doroty Wardęskiej, sprzedał 1690 r. za 5. 125 zł Maciejowi Trzebińskiemu (Kc.132 k.561). Wspomniani małż. Trzebińscy zapisali Jakubowi i jego żonie w r. 1693 na swych wsiach Żydowo, Smardowo i Karczewo sumę 5. 000 zł z ceny Obielaw (Kc.135 k.52). Posesorami Żydowa i Gorazdowa byli małż. A-cy 1698 r. (P.256 k.151). Nie żyli oboje 1724 r. Ich dzieci ochrzczone w Poznaniu: Róża 2 I 1694 r., Adam i Ewa, bliźnięta 10 V 1699 r.(LB Fara). Była i córka Zofia, żona 1-o v. Szymona Miełodrowaskiego, 2-o v. wyszła 1721 r. za Wojciecha Niwińskiego. @tablica: Arciszewscy h. Prawdzic 1. ' '@tablica: Arciszewscy h. Prawdzic 2. ''' Wedle Żychlińskiego synem Franciszka miał być Antoni, mąż Zofii Łączkowskiej. Oboje nie żyli 1767 r. (P.1344 k.74). Ich syn Kazimierz zaślubił 13 VI 1750 r. Marcjannę Ligowską, córkę Jana i Zofii Mielżyńskiej (LC Czeszewo). Dożywocie spisał z nią 1767 r. (P.1344 k.74). Był wdowcem 1779 r. (P.1356 k.459). Prawdzicem był też chyba Mikołaj, który 1641 r. ręczył za pułk. Eliasza A-go (Kośc.299 k.482v). '''Arciszewski unterschiedlich (Gajl kennt daneben Arciszewski des Wappens Cholewa, Rawicz, Rola und Świerczek). Wobec istnienia obok Prawdziców i A-ich innych herbów, tródno określić przynależność wielu spośród nich. Jan, sługa Jana Mosińskiego, tenutariusza starostwa wałeckiego, 1615 r. (W.78 k.331). Wojciechowi, swemu panu, oddał się 1624 r. w poddaństwo uczc. Michał z miasta Łabiszyna (Kc.19 k.188). Anna, żona zmarłego przed r.1627 Jana Wilkońskiego z z. dobrzyń. Florian syn zmarłego Marcina, w r. 1624 zobowiązał się oprawić 100 grz. posagu żonie swej Zofii Moszczyńskiej, córce Wojciecha (Gn.77 k.92v). Uczestniczył 1625 r. w najeździe Kaczkowskiego na dwór Mrowiński w Czeluścinie (Py.143 k.35v). Jego żona Zofia Moszczyńska żyła jeszcze w 1629 r. (G.79 k.89v). Sebastian, plenipotent 1633 r. ks.Tulibowskiego, kanonika włocławskiego i kruszwickiego (ZTP 28b s.2866). Justyna w l. 1643-55 żona Adama Aleksandra bogusławskiego, podstar. konińskiego. Anna, chrzestna 1651 r. (LB Witkowo). Marianna 1660 r. żona Jana Kazimierza Fabickiego. Mikołaj z żoną Katarzyną Madalińską wydzierżawil 1669 r. części Bogusławic w p. kon. małżonkom Książyńskim (I.Kal.129 s.305). Oboje żyli jeszcze 1685 r. (I.Kon.66 k.85v). Stanisław 1682 r. kwitował Złotnickich (Kc.132 k.228v). Katarzyna z Wysockich, wdowa po Aleksandrze 1733 r. (ZTP 48 k.693). Michał zaślubił 17 II 1738 r. Różą Krzesińską (LC Kwieciszewo). Piotr, susceptant grodz. nakielski 1741 r. (ZTP 50 k.927). Marianna, żona Wojciecha Raczyńskiego. Oboje nie żyli 1747 r. (I.Kal.185/9 k.314). Jan był ożeniony 1-o v. z Marianną Przeniewską, córką Jana i Katarzyny Kraśnickiej, żyjącą 1727 r. (Rel. Kal. 163/164 s.2202v), z której była córka Marcjanna, jedyna spadkobierczyni matki, w l.1741-1785 niezamężna (Rel. Kal.117 s.1265, 163/164 s.2282, I.Kal.225 k.198). Po raz drugi ożenił się z Dorotą Wojciechowską, córką Stanisława i Barbary Gutowskiej, żyjącą 1731 r. (I.Kal.168/70 s.626), 3-o v. zaślubił w Szczurach 25 XI 1750 r. Petronelę Prusinowską, córkę Antoniego i Marianny Koszkowskiej (LC Szczury-Górzno; I.Kal.196/8 k.44v). W l. 1741-1748 dzierżawił pewne grunta w Bieniawie i z tej racji wiódł procesy z dziedzicem Bieniewa Stanisławem Czyżewskim, kontynuowane potem, 1756 przez jego synów (Rel. Kal.163/164 s.2202v). W r. 1753 występował jako opiekun synów z drugiej żony, Felicjana i Tomasza (ib.k.47). Tomasz 1765 r. dzierżawca dóbr Koryta od Grodzickich (Rel. Kal.185/186 s.1114). żył jeszcze 1787 r. (ib.227 k.228). Felicjan posesor dóbr Szczóry, wraz z bratem dwór w Kaliszu za bramą Wrocławską, zw. "Wojciechowszczyzna", odziedziczony po ciotkach matki, Wojciechowskich, sprzedał 1753 r. za 1. 100 zł Franciszkowi Koźmińskiemu (I.Kal.196/8 k.211). Jego żoną była zaślubiona 2 XI 1763 r. (LC. Szczury-Górzno) Helena Gromadzka, córka Franciszka i Anny Dobrzyckiej (ib.214/6 k.36v). Scedowała ona w r. 1792 swemu synowi Janowi Chryzostomowi, podporucznikowi wojsk kor., 1. 000 zł z sumy 1. 500 zł, zabezpieczonych jej na wsi Szczury Franciszka Koźmińskiego (ib.232 k.349v). Ich dzieci urodzone w Szczurach Chryzostom Adam 19 IX 1764 r., Piotr Celestyn Maksymilian 19 V 1767 r., Chryzostom Stanisława 2 V 1769 r., Franciszka Eleonora 23 II 1772 r., Wiktoria 22 XII 1774 r., Melchior Kasper 3 I 1779 r. (LB Szczury-Górzno). Zofia wyszła przed 13 X 1781 r. za Karola Olszewskiego, ekonoma z Klęki (LB Nowe Miasto). Józef, ekonom w Złotnikach 1789 r. chrzcił synów urodzonych z żony Katarzyny: 4 XI 1781 r. Marcina, ur. we dworze w Kazimierzu (LB Kazimierz) i 14 I 1789 r. Antoniego (LB Kiekrz). Franciszka przed 8 I 1804 r. zaślubiła Bartłomieja Leszczyńskiego. Wiktoria wyszła przed 8 I 1804 r. za Maksymiliana Kozłowskiego (LB Spławie). Katarzyna, córka Kazimierza i Marianny Mąkowskiej, poszła 11 II 1805 r. za Wojciecha Kaczkowskiego (LC Broniszewice). Arkuszewski siehe Jarkuszewski. 50. Armanowski ? (Gajl unbekannt). '''Wojciech i Regina chrzcili 25 II 1720 r. syna Macieja (LB Kotłowo). B7. Armon. Katarzyna, w l. 1701-2 żona Kazimierza Sawickiego. 51. '''Arnim, von, eigenen Wappens (Gajl unbekannt). 'Adelajda Krystyna Lowiza, żona 1778 r. Aleksandra Ludwika Augusta Kalkraytera, porucznika wojsk pruskich. 52. '''Arnold (nach Gajl eigenen Wappens ' '''). Op. i uczc. Samuel, w r. 1687 mąż op. i uczc. Jadwigi Długoszówny, mieszczanie leszczyńscy, w imieniu własnym i żony zawierał wtedy kontrakt z Adamem Karśnickim i jego żoną Barbarą z Twardowskich (Kośc.356 k.13), a oboje w r. 1693 wydzierżawili na lat 3 od Barbary z Twardowskich Karśnickiej za 3. 600 zł Łipno i Lipienko (Kośc.306 k.430; 307 k.471v). W r. 1695 po śmierci Samuela, jego syn sł. Marcin, w imieniu swoim i matki oraz innych spadkobierców ojca wydzierżawil od małżonków Karśnickich na lat 3 Karśnice i Księginki (ib.307 k.613v). Daniel, rajca leszczyński 1718 r. (ib.311 s.912). Chyba z tej samej rodziny był szl. Beniamin, burmistrz Leszna i "generalny Korony Polskiej poczmistrz” za pożyczki gotowizną i dostawy wina, ogółem na sumę 30. 000 tynfów, otrzymał 25 VIII 1716 r. w posesję aż do "wytrzymania" tej sumy wsie Dąbecz, Strzyżewice i folusze włoszakowskie (Ws.161 k.97). Konsyliarz nadwor. JKMci, administrator dóbr leszczyńskich 1717 r. (ib.s.753). W r. 1726 był posesorem dóbr Włoszakowice, Bukowiec, Machcin, Dłużyna, Grotniki, Domienice, Miastko, Koło i Ujazdów na zlecenie króla Stanisława i mocą zawartego z nim kontraktu (Kośc.161 k.22). W r. 1731 ur. Beniamin "de A., eques Silesiae", dziedzic dóbr Seytersdorff, Sorgaw, Petersdorff w Ks. Głogowskim i Żagańskim, do sprawy sądowej z Swinarskim z Głuchowa mianował plenipotentów, a wśród nich syna Ernesta Ludwika (Ws.84 k.50v) Sławetna Marianna z Arnoldów, wdowa po sław. Krystianie Tobiaszu, obywatelu leszczyńskim, występowała w r. 1724 jako siostra zmarłej Jadwigi, żony urodz. Henryka Ernesta Ponikowskiego (Kośc.159 k.146). Wielm. pani Bogumiła trzymała do chrztu dziecko Krzywokulskiego 22 II 1752 r. (Lb Kobierno). Szl. (potem dodano: urodz.) Jan z żoną Joanną Brukman, pochowaną w Jedlcu 9 IX 1794 r., posesorzy Jedlca w l. 1789-94, mieli dzieci: Zuzannę, zmarłą 6 IX 1791 r. w wieku 1 miesiąca, Anastazego Ludwika, ochrzcz. 17 VIII 1789 r., Jakuba Ignacego Lojolę, ochrzcz. 24 VII 1794 r. (LB Jedlec). Zapewne tan sam "urodzony" Jan dzierżawił 1789 r. od Generałowej Weroniki Garczyńskiej Gostkowo (P.1366 k.254). Rozalia, żona 1792 r. Ludwika Tomaszewskiego. Wielm. pani Barbara z Lipińskich zmarła w Poznaniu i pochow. 4 VII 1797 r. (Nekr. Reformatów Pozn.). Jan Antoni, posesor Raszkowa, dziedzic Pęcherzewa w woj. sier., wdowiec mający lat 40, zaślubił 16 X 1798 r. Julianną Kiedrzyńską, wdowę po Ruszkowskim, posesorkę Wierzchosławia, mającą lat 26 (LC Sobótka). Córka ich Teofila Domicela ochrzcz. 28 IV 1801 r. (LB Raszków). Tomasz, ekonom w Wierzei w l. 1772-1787, dzierżawca Piotrowa w l. 1799-1800, Szczytnik 1817 r. i zapewne Zdziechowic 1822 r. (LB Głuszyna). Jego żona, Małgorzata Grodziska, zmarła w Mystkach 14 VI 1833 r. (LM Targowa Górka). Ich synowie: Mikołaj, Michał, a zapewne też Jan, Ludwik i Stanisław. Z córek, Anastazja, ur. w Wierzei, ochrzcz. 27 V 1787 r. (LB Grodzisk). Marianna wyszła 20 XI 1799 r. za Jakuba Poklateckiego, dzierżawcę Pigłowic (LC Głuszyna). Jadwiga, chrzestna 11 VIII 1800 r. (LB Mądre), była potem żoną Aleksandra v. Balgen (Balgin), kapitana wojsk pruskich, dziedzica Mystek, zmarłego tam 21 IX 1843 r. w wieku 80 lat (LM Targowa Górka). Któraś z córek Tomasza i Małgorzaty (może wyżej wymieniona Anastazja?) była zamężna za Krokizjuszem (Krokcjuszem), bowiem Małgorzata A-wa 17 IV 1825 r. trzymała do chrztu dziecko swej wnuczki Marii (Małgorzaty) z Krokizjuszów Mieczkowskiej (LB Targowa Górka). Inną córkę tejże Mieczkowskiej 14 III 1829 r. trzymał do chrztu Antoni A., dzierżawca Słupi (LB Dębica), należący najwidoczniej też do kręgu bliskiej rodziny. Z synów Tomasza i Małgorzaty, Mikołaj "de Radwan", ur. w Wierzei 10 IX 1772 r. (LB Lwówek), posesor Pakowia i Kłodziska Obornickiego, zmarły w Poznaniu 27 VII 1811 r. (LM Głuszyna). Jego żoną była Felicja (Felicissima) Ignatowska, dzierżawczyni Pakowia i Kłodziska, zmarła wnet po mężu 8 VIII 1811 r. w wieku lat 50 (LM Biezdrowo). Michał, którego ochrzczono z ceremonii 2 XII 1777 r. (LB Ceradz Kośc.), świadkował 1 X 1826 r. przy ślubie i nazwany wtedy "ze Zdzychowic" (LC Środa). Oficer wojsk pruskich, umarł w Mystkach 5 XII 1837 r. (LM Targowa Górka). Jego żoną była Bogumiła Tomicka (Janicka?), córką zaś Michalina Marianna, ochrzcz. 18 V 1815 r. Jej matką chrzestną była Józefa A., zmężna Trzeska (LB Pozn., Sw. Marcin). Jak już powiedziałem, synem Tomasza i Małgorzaty był zapewne też Jan, ur. ok. 1789 r. zmarły w Poznaniu 4 XII 1822 r. (LM Głuszyna). Żoną jego była Józefa, poślubiona przed 25 XI 1821 r. (LB Bagrowo), nazwana córka dziedzica Zdziechowic, zmarła w Szczytnikach 18 IX 1823 r. w wieku lat 21. O jej śmierci donosił Józef(!) Balgin (LM Głuszyna). Ludwik, chyba też syn Tomasza i Małgorzaty, dziedzic Mystek, oraz żona jego Ludwika występowali w l. 1821-1847 (LB Sulmierzyce, LB Targowa Górka, LB Gniezno, Sw. Trójca). On żył jeszcze 17 X 1851 r. (LB Głuszyna). Ich synem był zapewne Cyprian, zamieszkały zrazu w Mystkach, mąż Marianny Alkiewiczówny, córki Onufrego i Augustyny z Poklateckich ojceic Włodzimierza, ur. tamże 16 IX 1849 r. (LB Targowa Górka) i Michała Witolda, ur. w Starołęce 9 IX 1851 r. (LB Głuszyna). Stanisław, jeszcze jeden przypuszczalny syn Tomasza, mąż Bogumiły Winnickiej, miał z nią córkę Nepomucenę, ur. ok. 1802 r., wydaną 1 X 1826 r. za Franciszka Kubackiego. Świadkował przy ślubie ich Michał A. ze Zdziechowic (LC Sroda). Stanisław, ekonom w Głuponiach, chrzestny 11 V 1783 r. (LB Brody). Ambroży zaślubił 4 XII 1793 r. w Ostrowie Apolonię Kowalównę (LC Ostrów). Jan, syn Macieja i Bogumiły, dzierżawca Raszkowa 1802 r. Jego żoną była Julianna Kiedrzyńska, córka Kaspra i Marianny. Z niej córka Helena, ur. w Piaskach 18 V 1802 r., i syn Mateusz Józef, ochrzcz. 21 IX 1803 r. (LB Raszków). Józef, posesor Chwałkowa, trzymał do chrztu syna Potockiego, dzierżawcy Łubowa, 17 XI 1816 r. Rażony apopleksją umarł 15 VII 1843 r., mając lat 47 (LB i LM Łubowo). Jego żoną, poślubioną przed 22 VI 1820 r. była Marianna Radomińska (LB Łubowo). Jedyna ich córka Wiktoria, ur. ok. 1801, w chwili śmierci ojca była żoną Leona Sobierajskiego, dziedzica Chabielina (LM Łubowo). Drugim jej mężem był N. Bieczynski. Żyła jeszcze 1843 r., będąc wdową (Hip. Wągrowiec Kopanina). Antonina przed 9 V 1817 r. wyszła za Stanisława Trzeckiego (LB Mądre). Porównaj wyżej z Józefą zamężną Trzeską. ignacy trzymał do chrztu 21 I 1821 r. syna Bendów z Osieka (LB Gostyczyna). Józef, dziedzic pietrzykowa, i żona jego Seweryna Laskowska, rodzice Konrada, ur. w Czachórach 25 XI 1843 r. Jego chrzestną była Helena A. (LB Droszew). Pius, chrzestny 19 III 1851 r. (LB Białężyn). Józef, ekonom w Szczurach, i Teofila Witkowska, rodzica Stanisławy, ochrzcz. 15 IX 1875 r. (LB Szczury). B8. Arnould. Flora d A., niezamężna, z Kawcza, licząca lat 29, zaślubiła 20 VI 1821 r. Felicjana Niesiołowskiego, komisarza poczty z Bojanowa. B9. Arthmut. Maria, 1630 r. żona Jana Jarosławskiego. 53. Arctowski ? (Gajl unbekannt, er kennt nur Artowski unbekannten Wappens). Wojciech, tenutariusz wsi Skalmierzyce 1720 r. (I.Kal.161 s.12). 54. Auersperg, Ausberg, Józef bar. de eigenen Wappens. A., zmarły w Książu 15 V 1762 r., (LM Książ), zaślubił w Poznaniu 29 IX 1755 r. Barbarę Poradowską, (LC Poznań, Sw. Marcin) córką Walentego i Jadwigi z Naramowic, która 2-o v. wyszła 21 X t. r. za Mateusza Molskiego, skarbnika smoleńskiego (LC Kunowo; P.1334 k.23; Kośc.330 k.108). Po raz trzeci zaślubiła 1768 r. Franciszka Zbyszewskiego (Kośc.330 k.219v). W r. 1783 synowi Karolowi A. scedowała sumę na Izdebnie po swych rodzicach (I.Kon.82 k.360). Był jeszcze syn Augusta Nepomucen Teodor, ochrzcz. 12 VII 1756 r. (LB Poznań, Fara), który 30 III 1789 r. pewne sumy po matce cedował bratu Karolowi. Podpisał się wtedy: Augustin Graff Auersperg (P.1366 k.446). Karol w l. 1784-88 mąż Marianny z Fontynich, wdowy po Fryderyku Wilhelmie de Lenefeld, po Antonim Wieprzyńskim Janowskim, pułkowniku wojsk kor., i po Michale de Crachay, konsyliarzu Jkmci (P.1361 k.523; 1365 k.576v). 55. Auerswald, Aurszwald, Aussward, Aurszałd h. Aurszwald (Gajl bekannt unter Aurszwald h. Aurszwald ' '). Justyna, w l. 1660-1667 żona Adama Aleksandra Deręgowskiego. 56. Augustynowski h. Ogończyk. Stanisław, burgrabia wojew. malborskiego 1635 r., w imieniu swoim i braci swych Macieja i Krzysztofa skwitował Jakuba Weihera wojewodzica chełmińskiego i pułkownika król. z 600 zł za głowę brata ich Jakuba zabitego przez towarzyszy spod chorągwi rotmistrza Daniłowicza (W.35 k.329v). 57. Aulock eigenen Wappens ''' '''aus Schlesien. Katarzyna "Ulakowa" zawarła 1475 r. ugodę ze swym synem Jurgą, cedując mu oprawę na wsiach Wygnańczycach i Łysinie, a zatrzymując dożywocie na Tylewicach (P.21 k.26). 58. Awrelewski unbekannten Wappens, Aurelewski, Aurylewski (die Namensformen Aurelewski und Aurylewski sind Gajl unbekannt). Stanisław, nie żyjący 1685 r., miał syna Wojciecha, męża 1684 r. Teresy Piechockiej, córki Szymona i Anny Miłaczewskiej (P.1107 VII k.69). W r. 1685 oprawił tej żonie 3. 000 zł posagu (P.1110 X k.56). W r. 1693 w imieniu własnym i żony kwitował się z Karolem Zakrzewskim z kontraktu trzyletniej dzierżawy wsi Spławie i Osiek w p. Kośc. (P.1125 k.81). Sumę 4. 000 zł, lokowaną u Żydów Leszczyńskich, zapisał 1694 r. Wojciechowi Czeszewskiemu (Ws.76 k.434). W r. 1700 Teresa była już 2-o v. żoną Andrzeja Majewskiego (P.1139 XIII k.122v). W r. 1703 na sumach będących pod jej dożywociem, tj. na dobrach Żuki u Zygmunta Rudnickiego i u zięcia Janowskiego, zapisała 6. 000 zł synom z pierwszego męża, Józefowi i Franciszkowi (P.1143 II k.49v). Józefowi scedowała ponadto 1711 r. sumę 5. 000 zł, zapisaną sobie przez Janowskiego w r. 1700 przy okazji wykupu Szyszyna w p. gnieźn. (P.1146 I k.60). Nie żyła w r. 1719 (P.1224 k.61). Córka Wojciecha i Piechowskiej, Zofia, była 1-o v. żoną Andrzeja Drachowskiego (Py.157 k.70v), 2-o v. 1700 r. Stanisława Janowskiego. O synu Franciszku nie wiem nic więcej. Józef w r.1713 wydzierżawił na 3 lata za 5. 500 zł wieś Wiśniewo w p. kon. od Stanisława i Stefana Kwileckich (I.Kon.73 k.150v). Dziedzic jednej części Szyszyna i posesor drugiej, zwanej Broniszewizną, zawarł 1730 r. kompromis z Bogusławskimi (ib.76 k.324v). T. r. żonie Mariannie Wilczyńskiej oprawił 1750 zł, odebranych na poczet posagu od jej rodziców, Jana i Anny z Słoneckich (P.1233 I k.39v, 61). Małżeństwo to zostało zawarte dużo wcześniej, może już w r. 1714, kiedy Józef od wspomnianych małż. Wilczyńskich brał zastawem za sumę 5. 500 zł część miasta Wilczyna (G.93 k.177v). Żył jeszcze 1732 r., nie żył 1736 r., kiedy wdowa działała w imieniu synów Józefa i Rocha (G.97 k.111v). W r. 1746 była już 2-o v. żoną Antoniego Rokossowskiego (I.Kon.78 s.9). W r. 1749 prawa spadkowe po Wilczynskich i Słoneckich cedowała synom (ib.s.244), nie żyła 1765 r. Prócz wspomnianych były jeszcze dzieci: syn Walenty Kazimierz, ochrzcz. 18 II 1725 r. (LB Ostrowo) i córki, Marcjanna, żona Walentego Ponińskiego, zmarła we Wrześni 31 XII 1789 r. w wieku lat ok. 70, i Ludwika, żona Antoniego Kołudzkiego, sędzica ziem. inowrocławskiego. 1. Józef, wspomniany od r. 1730 (ZTP 51 k.139), w r. 1752 wraz z bratem Rochem współdziedzic Szyszyna (I.Kon.78 s.604), w r. 1760, po śmierci brata, dziedzic Szyszyna i Przymy (ib.80 k.20). Był potem księdzem w r. 1765 (Rel. Kal.185/186 s.1383) i nie żył w r. 1779, kiedy dziedziczką dóbr powyższych była Marcjanna Ponińska (ib.82 k.125v; G.108 k.81). 2. Roch miał za żonę Juliannę Zabłocką, córkę Jana, wdowę po Stanisławie Bojanowskim (P.1288 k. 198v; I.Kal.185/9 k.96), która 1747 r. zawarła ugodę z Bojanowskimi (I.Kon.78 s.80). Roch od Michała Bronisza kupiłt. r. za 11.000 zł dwie części Szyszyna (ib.s.108), a 1748 r. nabył od tegoż Bronisza za 1. 000 zł część wsi Sarnowo w p. gnieźn. (ib.s.182), zaś w r. 1755 od Leona Kossowskiego kupił w Szyszynie część zw. Kossowczyzna (ib.78 s.887). Maciej Dziekczyński zobowiązał się w r. 1758 sprzedać mu za 3. 000 t. połowę części w Szyszynku, zw. Muchlińszczyzną (ib.79 k.74v), a Józef Hryniewiecki w r. 1760 zobowiązał się sprzedać za 55. 000 zł dobra Przyma, Głodowo i Przrowno w p. kon. (ib.k.172). W r. 1760 dobra swe Szyszyno W. czyli Stare, Średnie i Mniejsze zastawił za 35. 000 zł na 3 lata Antoniemu Sikorskiemu (G.99 k.241). Nie żył już 1765, był bezpotomny (I.Kon.80 k.20). W r. 1766 wdowa swoje sumy po pierwszym mężu, należne jej z tytułu ugody zawartej 1747 r. z jego spadkobiercami, oraz prawa uzyskane od drugiego męża na Przymie, Głodowie, Przyrownie i Szyszynie scedowała Ignacemu Szołdrskiemu (ib.k.58v). Wedle dekretu zjazdowego z r. 1779 Szyszyno W. i Szyszyno Mniejsze, ocenione na 50. 000 zł, przypadły siostrze Rocha, ponińskiej, zaś Przyma, Głodowo i Przyrowno, oceniane na 85. 000 zł, jego siostrzenicy Antoninie z Kołudzkich Trąmpczyńskiej (ib.82 k.125v, 126). Zob. tablicę. @tablica: Aurelewscy 59. Awedyk h. Pomian. Ks. Michał, kanonik gnieźnieński, zmarł 7 XII 1760 r. mając lat 47 i został pochowany w Łowiczu (LM Gniezno, Katedra). Marianna, żona Stanisława Żabińskiego, stolnika chełmińskiego, nie żyła 1766 r. Antoni, były regent skarbu kor., zmarł 9 I 1809 r. (Sep. Dominikanów Pozn.). B10. Axleben. Barbara, żona Ernesta Shern Thossa. Oboje nie żyli 1646 r.' (siehe auch Eintrag Nr. 66).' 60. Azulewicz (nach Gajl des Wappens Alabanda '''oder Azulewicz)'''. Maciej, rotmistrz pułku Jakuba Błędowskiego 1741 r. (I.Kon.77 k.225).